Battle Worn
by WendyHamlet
Summary: Mags Flint has survived the Hunger Games, but can she survive the life of a victor? She is scarred but not defeated. Follow her as she struggles against the Capitol, life as a victor, and memories of her past. Will she find happiness after all she's been through? Or will the Games ruin her life forever? (Sequel to "Underestimated") Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**So here we are! I hope you readers from "Underestimated" are now reading the sequel. I mean...you could just stop reading about Mags once you finished Underestimated, but where's the fun in that? If you haven't checked out Underestimated, I recommend you do that, otherwise characters and events referenced in this story might confuse you. So this is the sequel, you can find "Underestimated" on my profile :)**

**All the readers that have stuck with me through thick and thin, filler chapters, writers block, chapters that shouldn't have been written but needed to be, plot twists, heartbreak, and laughs, I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much!**

**I shall remind you once again that reviews are always asked for, and I absolutely love to hear your ideas, thoughts, or helpful critic!**

**If you are just going to hate or rage in a review, I would recommend not. If you don't like the story, just don't read it! You don't have to display your rage in an angry review for everyone to see and to make me feel bad. I write to the best of my ability to make the story a good one, and to create a tale that you can get attached to. I'm sorry if it's not your type or if you dislike something about it, but I would ask that instead of getting worked up about it, just stop reading. (hopefully none of you think that way but you never know :P)**

**So anyway! Here is the first chapter! *squeal***

**Sorry, I'm just excited!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rehabilitation is a slow process.**

I stand on the rolling deck of one of the few three-masted ships that is still able to sail. I know my father and Leroy are behind me, but my attention is focused on the small pine box decorated with flowers that is resting on a table close to the railing. I expected tears when I would have to say goodbye for the last time to Will, but I find myself feeling cold, and detached. I stare blankly as some people say a few words, my father and Leroy among them. When I'm asked if I want to say anything, I just shake my head.

What am I supposed to say? Will I'm sorry I failed and you died? I don't think so. Instead I just walk forward, and stand beside the box, looking down at the picture they have set against the coffin. Will's dark curls are flying everywhere like they always did, his blue eyes intensified by the camera, they have a twinkle in them, bright with the joy of life. He's smiling, and I remember the day the picture was taken...his twelveth birthday. He was so excited that we were able to buy a cheep camera, and he insisted on getting his picture taken first.

I turn as I feel a hand on my shoulder, Leroy has tear streaks down his face, and his eyes are red from crying. I put my arm around him, and take a deep breath. I look down at my hand, and rub my thumb against the smooth surface of the gold pirate coin I found the day before the reaping. I was going to surprise Will with it, he was obsessed with pirates, and ancient ships. After a few moments of silence, the pall bearers step forward to give Will the burial he requested. They lift the coffin up, and solemnly wait until the captain of the ship gives the signal. There's a moment of silence before the coffin hits the ocean, and then the crew slowly start singing an old farewell ballad. I look over the railing at the water, and see the coffin slowly sinking down.

"Mags!"

I sit up so fast in bed my head spins, and I gasp. Convincing myself that Will's cry was only part of the dream. I look down and see that I was clutching the gold coin so tightly in my hand that it left an impression on my palm. I'm covered in a cold sweat and I can feel the terrible ache in my chest that comes from suppressed grief. I push the covers off my legs, and slide my feet onto the floor.

Our new house in Victors village is huge, and we've been living in it for the past four months, but it still doesn't feel like home. I wonder if anywhere will ever feel like home again. My feet make no sound on the hardwood floor as I creep out of my bedroom and quietly descend the stairs. I know that the walls are sound cancelling, but I'm still extra careful as I cross the living room and open the front door. I slip out into the cool night air, and take a deep breath.

It doesn't take me long to reach the shore, and once my feet touch the sand, I pause for a moment, soaking in the sensations of the breeze, the sand beneath my feet, and the sound of the ocean. I walk straight forward, not stopping until I'm in the water up to my waist. I rub my thumb over the surface of the coin, which hasn't left me since I arrived home. I'm still clinging on to something, the coin is my last connection to Will. I look down at it, and feel tears finally well in my eyes.

I stretch my arm back, and fling the coin into the air. It glints in the moonlight before landing silently in the water. I stare at the spot that it landed for a long time, finally walking back to the beach, and wandering around on the sand for a while. I end up drifting back into town, and walk through the abandoned streets, ending up standing in front of our old house, staring at the front door.

I finally walk up the porch steps and open the front door, closing it behind me quietly. I stand in the entranceway, the house dark and empty, but the memories are flooding through me, and I see visions of happy days spent with my family. I wander through the rooms, reliving my childhood, which is far from over now. I end up in my brothers old bedroom, sitting on Will's bed. I finally break down and start sobbing, rocking back and forth as I start shaking.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...It's all my fault...I failed you...I'm sorry..."

I slowly become conscious again, and the first thing that registers is something warm and sticky covering my hand. I open my eyes and sit up, my head pounding I rub my forehead and wince as I smear whatever is on my hands across my face. I hold my hand in front of me and when my eyes adjust I gasp, staring at my hand in disbelief. It's covered in blood.

I frown as I glance down and see a slim dagger gripped in my other hand, the blade still stained red. I drop it as if it was a snake, and slide away from it. I stand up, sway and almost fall over, dizzy from blood loss. I'm scared and disoriented, as I try to find where exactly I've been wounded. I feel sick as I look down at my arm and see what the knife did to me.

Traced onto my arm are the initials of every tribute from my games alongside their District. It's hard to see them because of all the blood, but I slowly look over each mark.

R1: Ruby.

C1: Champion.

S2: Suzan.

B2: Burk.

R3: Rosa.

M3: Milo.

W4: Will.

B5: Betty.

N5: Nick.

W6: Wilma.

H6: Harry.

P7: Patricia.

T7: Troy.

L8: Lola.

V8: Vince.

H9: Hyacinth.

E9: Edward.

M10: Melinda.

S10: Steel.

E11: Elizabeth.

S11: Steven.

A12: Abigail.

A12: Aspen.

On my arm the scrawled initials and District numbers look savage and barbaric. I know that I've lost a lot of blood, and I'm losing more by the minute, but my brain seems to have stopped functioning properly. I back up until my back hits the wall and I slide to the floor, staring at the blood slowly seeping out of my arm, sliding down to my fingertips and dripping off onto the floor.

Through the corner of my eye I see the first ray of dawn peaking through the window. I must have been blacked out longer than I thought. What feels like a lifetime later, I hear the front door burst open and a frantic shout.

"Mags!"

I remain motionless, my mouth seems to be fused shut.

"Mags!"

Footsteps up the stairs, and a moment later the door slams open and I slowly look up, tears running down my cheeks.

"Mags..."

Felix's voice is laced with a mixture of relief and worry. Father must have discovered I was missing and asked him to look for me.

"Felix...I...I don't know what happened."

I stammer as he slowly crouches in front of me. He gently takes my hands and turns my arm, pain creasing his brow as he sees the damage.  
"Oh Mags..."

My shoulders shake as I begin to cry.

"He's gone Felix, he's gone and it hurts so much I can hardly breathe. He's never coming back...and it's all my fault."

He pulls me into his arms and holds me, slowly rocking me back and forth.

"It's not your fault Mags. You can't keep blaming yourself...you can't keep punishing yourself."  
"I don't know what's wrong with me...I don't remember anything...I didn't want to hurt myself."

I bury my head in his neck and clutch the front of his shirt tightly.

"I don't think I can take it anymore Felix...I feel so tired, and worn, and there's this weight on my chest all the time and it's crushing me. I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I feel like I'm just going to explode."

I'm sobbing now, and his arms have grown tighter around me.

"Mags...it's not your fault, you need to let go. Will wanted you to be happy."

"I know, but he knew I couldn't...not without him."

The sobs have finally stopped, and now I'm just sitting on his lap, my head resting against his chest. He's slowly brushing a hand down my hair soothingly, his cheek resting on my head.

"You can. Do you remember when you first got home? Do you remember how you felt?"

I nod slowly.

"Do you remember how happy you were when you saw me?"

I nod again.

"Right, you were happy. That's what Will wanted for you, he wanted you to live your life."

He places a kiss on my temple, and lifts me in his arms.  
"Come on, I'm going to take you home."

I grab his arm tightly.

"No! Please...don't take me back. The new house..."

I trail off, and he nods.

"Okay..."

I close my eyes as he takes me outside. I don't open my eyes again until I hear a door open, and Felix sets me down in a chair. We're at his house, a small, cozy bungalow type right on the beach. He set me in on a chair in the living room.

"I'm going to get something to clean you up okay?"

I nod, and curl up on the chair, holding my arm in my lap so I won't get any blood on the chair. He returns in a minute with a large bowl full of warm water and a dishcloth. He crouches in front of me and gently takes my arm, holding it over the bowl as he washes the blood off.

"Sorry, this might sting."

I shake my head.

"It doesn't hurt..."

The arena has majorly boosted my pain tolerance, I don't feel anything on my arm except a vague sting. Once Felix cleans off all the blood, he gets a roll of bandages, and carefully wraps my arm from the elbow to the wrist. He ties off the bandage and then kisses my hand.

"Come on, let's get you out of those bloody clothes."

He offers to carry me again, but I just take his hand and follow him to his bedroom. He hands me one of his T-shirts and a pair of boxers, I duck into the bathroom and pull on the boxers, I pause before pulling on the T-shirt, surveying my scarred body sadly. Then I pull the T-shirt over my head and walk back into Felix's room. He's shirtless, and digging through his drawers for something to wear. I smile slightly as I stare at his bare back, tan and well muscled from years of hard work. He turns his head slightly and grins at me.

"Enjoying the view?"

I shrug slightly.

"It's okay."

He raises his eyebrows and walks over to me.  
"Oh really?"

I smile at him, and cross my arms.

"Yep."

He runs his hands down my arms, and takes my hands. Leaning forward until his lips are an inch from mine, he drops his voice to a whisper.

"Well, what do you think of this?"

He just barely brushes his lips against mine, sending shivers running through me, and leaves my lips tingling.

"I don't know...I might need more convincing."

He grins and kisses me again, this time like he actually means it. I smile against his lips and then run my hands up his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He pulls away, and laughs at my indignant expression, he plants a soft kiss on my nose and then takes my hand.

"Come on you."

We walk through his back door, and he pulls me over to the hammock set up between the wall and a palm tree. It's round, and almost nest-like. He sits down and pulls me in with him. I giggle as I fall on top of him, and he groans in protest.

"Watch it."

I cross my arms on his chest and look down at him. He lifts his hand up and brushes his fingertips over my face.

"I love you."

I lean down and kiss him slowly, finally pulling away and saying with a smile.  
"I love you too."

He wraps his arms around me and I lay down with him, resting my head against his chest, listening to the familiar beat of his heart. I trace the spot over his heart with my finger.

"You know, when two people are close to each other long enough, their hearts begin to beat in time with each other."

"Oh really?"

I nod and close my eyes, letting out a sigh as I enjoy just being here with him. In this moment there's just us, and the ocean. Perfect peace and relaxation. If only it could be like this forever. I let my body relax, and focus on the sound of his heartbeat, listening to it beat in time with mine. The steady beat is shadowed by the sound of the waves washing against the shore. It's all so steady, constantly beating, constantly moving. I feel Felix playing with my hair, and I smile before I feel myself drift off.

_"I'm going to find you Mags...it's only a matter of when and where. But I will find you!"_

"No!"

I scream as I sit up and cover my ears, tears running down my cheeks. Why won't he leave me alone? I don't understand why he haunts me. I don't even know who he is...there's a vague memory, the shadow of a man, but I can never focus on it. I have never been able to unveil that part of my past, my mind is trying to protect me from something, and so it has blocked off all memories that are in any way connected to him.

"Mags?"

I notice for the first time that I'm on Felix's bed, alone. His voice is coming from somewhere in the house.

"Felix!"

He appears in the doorway and is at my side in an instant. Sitting on the bed and holding me tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe, I'm here."

I wrap my arms around him tightly, and sob into his shoulder. He rubs my back soothingly and kisses the top of my head.

"It was just a dream. You're safe."

"What happened?"

He pulls away slightly and looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

I sniff and wipe my cheek with the back of my hand.

"How did I get in here? Why did you leave?"

He wipes my tears of gently.

"You fell asleep and a storm was coming so I carried you inside. I just left for a minute to let your father know that you were safe...I'm sorry I thought you would be fine. You were sleeping so peacefully."

I rub my forehead and sigh.

"I haven't had a peaceful or restful sleep in..."

I try to think about the last time I really slept well.

"I don't know...a long time."

He smooths my hair and looks into my eyes. I look into his deep brown eyes, so soft and gentle. He's really got that puppy thing down.

"Is it because of the games?"

I swallow hard. How can I tell him? How can I make him understand? I can't. He can never really understand. Only other Victors know what it's like. What it's really like.

"Mags?"

His voice grows distant, and all I can see are replays of the games. The hell that I lived through. Will it never end? Am I going to be forced to live like this forever? To be afraid and alone, haunted in sleep, tormented in wakefulness. To try and live the rest of my life as normally as I can, forcing myself to ignore the memories, the guilt, the pain for the rest of my life? Panic surges through me at the thought of having to live like this forever. I can't. I will be driven mad if I have to.

"I can't do this."

I gasp out, staring at Felix with tormented eyes. Shock crosses his face as I jump up and run out of the house.

"Mags!"

I hear him shout after me, but I can't stop. I need to escape, to get away from everything. I run out the back door and my feet hit the sand, slowing my progress slightly. I run as fast as I can until I see the beach. I stumble and slide down a dune, landing on my knees on the open beach. I gasp and scramble to my feet, running towards the water as thunder growls overhead. Dark clouds collect into a dark mass in the sky, mirroring the ocean's gray turmoil. the wind picks up and hurls grains of sand against me, stinging my skin. My hair whips around me as lightning rips through the clouds, and another roll of thunder adds to the sound of the storm.

I stop when my feet are barely touching the water, cold and wild, it churns and froths violently, and even in all this turmoil it still moves with fluid and graceful power. The first sheets of rain are released from the sky, and instantly soak me, creating thousands of little dents in the sand. I lift my head to look at the clouds, watching lightning strike with brilliant force, wild cracks of light that split the clouds apart.

"Mags!"

I can barely catch his voice over the storm and I turn to see Felix standing about ten feet away. His hair is being whipped around his head, and rain is pouring over his clothes. He walks over until he's facing me.

"Mags what's wrong?"

My chest feels heavy and tight, like it might crush me at any moment, and if I don't let out all this pent up emotion it will kill me.

"Everything! Everything is wrong!"

I scream, tears streaking down my cheeks to join the raindrops. Felix takes my hands.

"What can I do? How can I help you?"

I pull my hands away and shake my head.

"You can't! There's nothing you can do!"

He runs his hands through his wet hair, trying to push it back from his face as the wind whips it back.

"There has to be something!"

I shake my head again.  
"No there isn't! You can't even begin to understand what I'm going through!"

He takes my hands again, holding onto them tightly.

"Then tell me! Make me understand!"

I feel my body shaking, whether from cold, fear or just nerves I can't tell.

"I...I don't know how..."

He looks into my eyes and says gently.  
"Please...help me understand. Tell me what you're going through so that I can help you."

I drop my head, and stare at the ground, watching the rain make the sand come alive with movement. The only way I can make him understand...to really show him what I'm going through, is to hurt him. And I don't want him to feel what I feel all the time. It's taken him years to get over the pain.

"Mags...please."

I look up, and shake my head slowly.  
"I...I can't. I can't do that to you."

He rests his forehead against mine and says slowly.  
"Mags, I love you more than you can ever imagine. I would, and will do anything for you. Please help me to understand what you're going through. I _need_ to know, because I have to take care of you. If I can't keep you safe, if I can't help take away your pain...then it hurts me more than you can ever know. It tortures me to see you like this, and not know what to do. To be completely helpless as I watch you break apart. Please tell me."

I nod slowly, and take a deep breath.  
"Everything you felt five years ago, from the reaping on, everything you felt when you watched your sister in the games, helpless to protect her as you were forced to watch her die. Imagine being in the games, having the chance to protect her, and to take care of her...and failing. Watching her die when you could have saved her, when you were still helpless, but _right there, _then holding her as she died. Being forced to just keep going even though the only thing you wanted was to die, but you couldn't because she asked you to win. So you go to the end, and you watch everyone else die, so that you could live, and return home to the nightmares, the guilt, the ever present pain."

I can feel his arms trembling as he grits his teeth and closes his eyes. He knows...I've opened old wounds and he's feeling that pain again. The pain of losing someone so close to you, it's like losing part of your soul. But I have to continue, I have to let him know everything.

"It's not living Felix, it's like being thrown into a pit, where there's only pain and suffering. Where you exist between life and death, forced to live normally in the day, while being tormented by death all night. The arena changes you Felix, it takes away every piece of happiness inside you, until you're left with nothing but the darkest parts of yourself that you've never wanted to know. The only escape is death, because winning is worse. You are taunted with happiness, letting you feel the joy of life once again, only to be reminded over, and over, and over again that it could be taken all away. That it is just the illusion of happiness."

I sob and cling to his soaked shirt. His arms wrap around me and I feel like the whole world is breaking around us.

"I'm so scared Felix. I can't live like this. I'm so scared all the time, scared that anything and everything good that's ever happened to me will be taken away, that anything that could give me the slightest bit of joy will be ripped away from me and destroyed. And I'll be left alone...scared with nothing but the darkness around me. Not daring to search for comfort in fear that it will be only taken away."

The storm suddenly grows quiet, and the rain stops. Felix pulls away from me slightly, and turns me to face the ocean.  
"Mags look."

The clouds have parted slightly, and the sun is shining through, bright golden beams stream out between the clouds and bathe the sand with light. A rainbow stretches across the ocean, bright and beautiful. Felix wraps his arms around me, and rests his cheek against my head.

"No matter how dark and terrible the storm is, the sun always comes out. There is darkness and evil in this world Mags, but there is also light and joy, real happiness."

I feel a small weight lifted from me, but I shake my head, saying defeated.  
"But there will always be darkness to cover the light."

Felix shakes his head.

"You're wrong, light will always win. If there was a single flame burning, and the entire world went black. It would never be able to cover the flame. No matter how much darkness there is, it can never take out the light. It will always be there, like the sun during a storm. We can't see it, but it's still there, and it will break through the storm to shine again."

I let out a sigh, and close my eyes. Feeling the sun on my skin, soaking up it's warmth.

"So you're telling me not to give in to the darkness? To search for light even when it seems like there isn't any?"

He nods, and kisses my temple.

"Yes. Because there is always light, you just have to find it. Promise me you'll always look? Especially when it seems impossible, promise me that you'll look for the light."

I turn around and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I promise."

* * *

**Authors Note: Bit of a heavy chapter I know...  
**

**But I needed to show you all what exactly she's having to deal with and all that so that you'll understand her better during the rest of the story. Also we see her show Felix what she's going through, and now he can empathize because he can relate, maybe not completely, but he did lose his sister in the games, and he was helpless to save her so yep...**

**Now that we've gotten all that pain and suffering out in the open between them two, we will be seeing a lot more happiness because Mags knows that he understands, and he's able to help her move on and adapt.**

**I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to be revealing who the mystery man is, or Pixie's secret, it could be before or after the victory tour. (yes I will be writing about that, and yes Dash will be involved :P) He helps her deal through some things as well...but that's all I'm saying! **

**As always, thanks so much for reading, and I would really appreciate a review! Until next time Hamiltons!**

**Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So last chapter was sort of like the prologue for this story, setting up things for the future chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope you like the rest of the story as well :)**

**I sort of know what I'm going to be putting in this chapter...some things will be revealed, and others not. Oh and then next chapter we're going to be introducing Dash into this story ;)**

**Oh and for all of you Dash fans out there, we're going to be seeing a side of him we haven't explored yet, and I think you lot will enjoy it ;) ;) ;)**

**Anyway! Enough talk, let's move on to the chapter! Here we go!**

**Oh and leave a review! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Paula Treman.**

I shift slightly and let out a sigh, keeping my eyes closed as I take a deep breath of the morning air. I feel the pressure of Felix's arm across my waist, and I smile slightly as I turn my head and face him. He's still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. His warm breath stirs my hair slightly, and I reach forward and gently brush my fingertips against his cheek.

"Good morning beautiful."

He says without opening his eyes. His voice is low with sleep, and it rumbles deep in his chest.

"How can you call me beautiful when you can't see what I look like?"

He wraps both arms around me and draws me against him, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh as he says.

"Because you're always beautiful. Except when you snore."

I push myself off him slightly and say indignantly.

"Hey! I told you, I don't snore!"

He chuckles and pulls me back down with him.

"How do you know if you're sleeping?"

I smile and rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He brushes his fingertips up and down my back slowly, and we lay there for a little while, listening to the early call of birds, and the distant sound of fishermen on their way to the docks. Finally Felix let's out a sigh and lets his arms slide off me, sitting up and running his fingers through his bed hair.

"What are you doing?"

I ask sleepily, he turns his head slightly to look at me.

"I've got to head down to the docks."

He turns his head back to look in front of him, and I playfully walk my fingers up his bare back.

"But I don't want you to put a shirt on."

I say pouting. He doesn't react, and I know he's playing with me. So I sit up and wrap my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder and running my hands over his abs.

"Mags..."

He growls warningly. I bite my lip as I start grinning, and suddenly start tickling his sides.

"Whoa! Hey stop!"

Felix squirms and manages to grab my hands, turning around to face me he pushes me back onto the bed and hovers over me, still holding both of my hands in one of his.  
"That wasn't very nice. You know I'm ticklish."

I giggle and nod.  
"Yes I do."

He can't help grinning.

"You are being a very bad girl this morning."

I open my eyes wide and stick my bottom lip out in the perfect repentant child face.

"I'm sorry."

"That's better."

He says as he leans down and presses his lips against mine. He releases my hands, and I run my hands up his arms to his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair. I feel him start to pull away, but I tighten my grip on his hair and pull him closer. I feel him hesitate for a second, but when I deepen the kiss he gives in and wraps his arm around me and rolls us both over so I'm laying on top of him. His hands roam over my back and shoulders and I make sure my hands aren't idle either. Just when things are getting dangerously heated, he sits up and pulls away, saying breathlessly.

"Mags...I've really got to get to work."

I make a small disappointed sound and give him a teasing kiss, moving across his jaw and down to his neck. His hands tighten in my hair and he makes a small growl deep in his chest, sending pleasant shivers through me.

"No, no, no. I really can't be late."

He says with a reluctant sigh. Rubbing his hand up and down my arm, he gently slides me onto the bed and stands up. I give up and sit on the bed pouting. I watch him walk over to the dresser and search through the drawers, pulling out a pair of heavy khaki pants and a white T-shirt. He turns around and laughs at my mournful face.

"Oh come on Mags, I want to stay just as much, if not more, than you do. But I can't risk getting fired, I do have to eat you know."

I sigh and push my hair out of my face.

"I know..."

I look down at the bed and slowly twist the sheets around my fingers.

"You don't have to work you know..."

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.  
"Mags, we've talked about this. I'm not going to be supported by my girlfriend."

"But I don't even work for it! And there's just so much money..."

He tilts my chin up and says firmly.

"I will not take anything from the Capitol. I earn my own way. Alright?"

I nod and he gives me a small smile, kissing my forehead before standing up again.

"Good. Tell you what though, you can make me dinner tonight if you want."

I smile and jump off the bed, walking over and poking him in the shoulder.  
"Oh I see how it is! You just want me to cook for you."

He laughs and wraps his arms around me, kissing me lightly on the nose as he says.  
"Well isn't that what a girlfriend is for?"

I stick my nose in the air and turn away from him, saying snooty.  
"If that's what you think you might not _have_ a girlfriend."

He grabs my hand and spins me back into his arms with a chuckle.

"I love you."

I frown.

"Well that's not very fair, I'm trying to be mad at you."

He leans forward and kisses me very slowly, the small gesture full of passion. He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.  
"Okay fine you win, my house around six?"

He grins and gives me a quick peck.  
"Deal, I look forward to it."

He releases me and walks towards the bathroom.

"What are you going to do today?"

I sigh and say wistfully.

"Pining the day away, counting down the minutes until you return."

He pokes his head around the bathroom door, looking deadly serious.

"No really, are you going to be alright?"

I smile and nod.

"I'll be fine. I think I'll maybe go visit Pixie, I haven't seen her hardly at all since...well since I got back."

He nods.  
"Alright. Just...be careful. I don't want you purposely being around things that could remind you."

I stand up and straighten the large T-shirt of his that I'm wearing.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He gives me a small smile and shakes his head.

"Nope sorry, I can't."

He ducks back inside the bathroom and appears a moment later dressed. I took advantage of the privacy and quickly changed.

"How do I look?"

He asks with a grin. I smile and loop my arm in his.  
"Very handsome. Come on, I'll walk you to the docks."

The docks are close to his house, and we arrive within a few minutes. The first mate of Felix's ship is waiting on the docks, making sure all sailors board before they leave. He smiles at Felix and gives me a small bow.  
"Mornin' miss."

I smile and reply cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Briggs. Where are you taking my man off to today?"

He waves his hand in the general direction of the ocean as he replies.

"We're going to be trawling around the south cove."

I nod and turn to Felix.

"You be careful."

He gives me a smile and kisses me.

"I always am. I'll see you tonight darling."

I smile and give him another quick kiss before he pulls away and boards the ship. Mr. Briggs turns and gives me a smile.

"Don't worry miss, he's a great worker and friend, we'll take good care of him."

I return his smile and give him a small wave.

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

He gives me a quick salute before hurrying up the gangplank. I watch the ship pull away, and just as I'm about to turn to walk back into town, I catch sight of Felix on the deck, he grins and waves. I return the wave, and then he disappears from the rail. I walk back into town, deciding to stop at the new house to let Leroy and dad know I'm alright. It still seems strange to walk into Victor's village and just go up to one of the large houses and know that it's mine. I don't know if it will ever feel like home though. I don't know if anywhere will feel like home now that Will is gone. I open the front door and step into the entry way.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Leroy suddenly appears and grabs me in a tight hug, almost knocking the breath from me.  
"Mags! Oh thank goodness I was so worried! Felix came and said you were safe but I still couldn't help worrying."

I smile and pat him on the back.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm fine now."

He releases me, and I notice again how much he's grown. He's almost taller than I am now, and his shoulders have grown slightly broader. He turned fifteen last month, it's hard to believe and I still find myself thinking that he's still that little gangly seven-year old. I try not to tease him about his voice dropping, but every once in a while it will crack and I can't help making a comment.

"Well, just don't do that again alright?"

I nod and give him a mock salute.  
"Yes sir."

He kisses my forehead and then takes my hand.

"Come on, Dad is out working."

I laugh and shake my head as he leads me into the large kitchen.

"I wouldn't call it working."

Ever since my family and I were made rich by the Captiol, we haven't had to worry about anything, and we never will. My father still goes about the District, especially the smaller fishing villages on the outskirts, and tends to the sick and injured for free. Supplying extra medicine and bandage to those who need it. That's one of the good things that's come out of all this. The injured and sick get cared for without any cost, and my father can even supply the poorest families with food and anything else they may need.

"Well, he can't stand to just sit around. Especially now that he can take care of all those families without having to worry about providing for us."

I hop onto a bar stool and lean my elbows on the counter as Leroy starts making coffee.

"I know. Why are you making coffee?"

He laughs.  
"It's the morning, doesn't that mean it's time to drink coffee? Besides, you look like you could use some."

My jaw drops in indignant shock and he grins mischievously. I jump down from my perch and chase him around the kitchen.  
"How dare you! I'm going to make you pay for that comment!"

He laughs and runs around and around, finally grabbing me and holding my arms down.

"Hey! Let go!"

He sticks his tongue out at me childishly and says.

"No!"

I narrow my eyes and grin.  
"Alright you asked for it."

I change the direction of pulling I was using on his arms, causing him to relieve the pressure for a split second. I wrench one of my hands free and with a quick move have him lying on the floor. He groans and coughs, saying indignantly.  
"No fair. Arena training isn't allowed."

I nudge him in the side with my toe and say triumphantly.  
"Too bad! Come on, get up and finish making my coffee."

He remains motionless on the floor, crossing his arms and glaring up at me.  
"No chance. You don't deserve coffee now."

I raise my hands, fingers curling and uncurling threateningly.

"You're very close on earning a ticket to tickle land."

His eyes widen in horror and he quickly scrambles to his feet, backing away from me slowly.  
"You'd better not!"

I lunge for him and he lets out a very girlish squeal before running around the island and keeping it between us. I laugh and walk over to the coffee maker.  
"You sound like a girl."

He looks indignant, but doesn't dare to say anything while he's still in danger of my wrath. eventually he walks up and takes over the coffee making, claiming that I always make it either too strong or too weak. I relinquish the task to him, and return to my bar stool. Resting my chin in my hand as I watch him move about the kitchen, pulling a few pastries out of the pantry, getting out cream and sugar, and a couple of mugs.

"So..."

I say, breaking the silence. He smiles and glances at me.

"So?"

I smile teasingly at him and say casually.

"How's Becky been lately?"

He turns his face away, but I see him turn scarlet before he does.  
"I...um...she's fine I guess."

I appear completely innocent outwardly, but I'm grinning like crazy inside. Becky is the daughter of one of my father's oldest friends. He's actually the captain of the ship Felix works on. And, Leroy has had a crush on his daughter since he was five years old. I can't blame him, Becky is one of the kindest and sweetest people I know, she's always looking for ways to help other people. She's very pretty, and has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Who wouldn't fall in love with those big doe eyes and soft brown curls?

"Have you seen her recently?"

Leroy has managed to put up a blank face as he hands me a mug steaming with coffee, and the cream and sugar.

"Not since you got back."

I barely manage not to spit out the coffee I had just sipped, and I swallow the hot liquid painfully, almost choking on it.

"What?! You haven't seen Becky in over four months?"

He shrugs, looking uncomfortable as he fixes his own coffee.

"Why not?"

He shrugs again.  
"Wasn't she...wasn't she at the funeral?"

He nods.  
"And you didn't say hi?"

He turns on me suddenly, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"That wasn't exactly a good time to say hi."

I'm surprised by his severity, but I know that he's seen much worse from me. So I just look down at my coffee and rub my finger along the rim of the mug.

"I'm sorry Leroy...I shouldn't have pried."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a slow sigh.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Mags. It's just...ever since...well everything. I can't bear to see her, and now I can't ever tell her...how I feel."

I look up sharply.

"Why not?"

He runs a hand through his light brown hair and says.

"Because I don't want her to pity me, and feel like she owes me something. I don't want her to like me just because she feels sorry for me."

I suddenly start laughing, and he looks at me shocked.

"Leroy. She is _not_ stupid! And she's definitely not that kind of girl. She's got a very good head on her shoulders, and she's not going to pretend to like you just because she feels bad."

He doesn't say anything so I continue.  
"Trust me Leroy. I may not be an expert in affairs of the heart, but if there's one thing the games have taught me, it's how to read people, and after being in the arena you develop extra sharp gut instincts about things."

He finally looks up.

"Really?"

I smile and nod knowingly.

"Really. Now if I were Becky, I would be dying to see you right now."

He half smiles, and I feel a little weight lifted off of my shoulders to see him happy.

"Well maybe I'll pay her a visit sometime soon."

I nod towards the door.  
"Sometime soon? Go, now."

He hesitates and looks at me. I wave a hand at him dismissively.  
"Oh don't worry about me, I'm going to go see Pixie. I promise I'll be good."

He smiles and nods, walking towards the door. I spin on the stool and call after him.  
"Oh and Leroy!"

He stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You be good. And be home by six."

I wink at him as he smiles embarrassed. Promising to be back early to help me with dinner, then he ducks out the door and I hear it shut behind him. I finish my coffee, and clean up before walking outside. I stand for a minute and take a deep breath of the salty air. Then slowly make my way to Pixie's house. It's a rich looking house just outside the victors village, two stories, with a wrap around porch on both floors. The front of the lower porch is strung up with a dozen wind chimes, all tinkling musically in the breeze. I walk up the front steps and knock on the door.

"Just a minute!"

I hear the call through the door, and I take a step back and wait a few moments. Finally the door swings open and Pixie is looking happily surprised. I'm still stunned at how normal she looks, her blonde hair is a soft gold, nothing like the bright canary yellow she had in the Capitol. It is loose, and flowing over her shoulders in a curtain. She has very minimal makeup on, just slight enhancers, and she's wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

"Mags! Oh hello dear!"

She says happily, her voice a rich alto, which is another thing that surprises me. The only link to the old Pixie is the tattoos on her arms and neck, which even those are more muted. She gives me a hug before opening the door wide and ushering me in.  
"Hello Pixie, it's really good to see you."

I say as I step inside, she smiles brightly and closes the door behind me, leading me into the living room as she replies.

"Oh likewise. I don't believe we've seen each other since the funeral."

I look surprised as I sit down on the couch, She sits down on the other end of the couch.

"You were at the funeral?"

She nods.

"Of course I was. I don't blame you for not noticing. You didn't really seem to be there if you know what I mean."

I nod and there's a moment of silence. Finally I look up and give her a small smile.  
"It's going to take some getting used to, seeing you look so..."

She grins and looks down at herself.  
"Normal? Oh believe me, it's odd for me as well."

She smiles and leans forward saying secretively.  
"Truth is, I live half the year in the District because I wouldn't be able to stand acting like the Capitolites all year long."

I look at her confused.

"What do you mean _act_ like a Capitolite?"

She thinks for a moment, and then sighs resignedly.

"Well it's about time you knew anyway."

I lean forward expectantly and wait for her to continue. She takes a deep breath, and begins.

"I am not from the Capitol, not originally at least. I was born in District Thirteen."

I can't help the sharp gasp that escapes my lips, and I put a hand over my mouth to stop any further outbursts. She smiles slightly.

"I knew you'd be surprised. Anyway, I managed to escape and made my way to the Capitol, there I created Pixie Cuff, the peppy and ever cheerful lemon head, who's greatest wish was to be the escort for District Four. With a little help I made it, and now I live two lives, one in the Capitol as Pixie Cuff, and one here."

I interrupt briefly.

"What's your real name then?"

She smiles.  
"Paula Treman. Although nobody has called me that in a long time."

Her eyes are distant, and a little wistful. She blinks and takes a deep breath.  
"Well, there you have it missy. My big secret."

I smile at the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Does anyone else know?"

She nods.  
"Dashing does for one. And a few trusted friends in the Capitol."

"But why would you do that? Why not just start over in one of the Districts?"

She smiles and leans forward, dropping her voice to a whisper.  
"My father was one of the leaders in the rebellion, and even though the Capitol might believe that it's won, there are some who are not yet defeated."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs.  
"I mean that the games aren't going to last forever, I highly doubt that it will happen in my lifetime, but I know that someday the Districts are going to rebel again. And this time they'll win."

I shake my head.  
"That can't be true. The rebellion wasn't even that long ago, and the Capitol is too strong."

She gives me a small wink before saying casually.

"Let's just say that the District's may have help in unusual places. The Capitol being one of them."

She leans forward and says quickly.

"I am only one of the rebels that live inside the Capitol, we are few, but we have placed ourselves carefully, planning years into the future. We know it will take a long time, but we are confident that someday, things will change."

There's a moment of silence as she lets this sink in. My mind is racing, and a small flicker of hope flares up inside of me. Maybe she's right, maybe we will all be free someday.

"So that's my story Mags Flint. Don't go telling anyone."

I smile and shake my head.  
"My lips are sealed."

She grins and pats my hand.  
"Good girl. So how have you been? Any reason I haven't seen you around?"

She asks this less as a question, and more like a demand for an explanation. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Just...adjusting I guess."

She nods knowingly and puts her arm around me for a brief hug.

"Well, take it from someone who knows. Adjusting takes time, but it is possible to start again. I lost my whole family, my home, and now I live in the Capitol. How much of a change is that?"

We both laugh lightly and then Pixie pats my knee.  
"Have you seen Dash at all since you've been back?"

I shake my head, feeling slightly guilty.  
"It's just...I don't know. It's a little odd being around him at home."

She nods and gives me a small smile.  
"Is it awkward? Being around him while you're with Felix?"

I look surprised at her and she chuckles.

"You'd be surprised what I know dear. And to be honest, you two weren't exactly subtle. Sneaking into each other's bedrooms in the middle of the night. Then magically showing up in your own the next morning."

I feel my cheeks burning and I cover my face with my hands.  
"Oh gosh this is mortifying."

She chuckles again and pats my back.  
"Don't worry dear, I know enough about you to know that you didn't let it get too far."

I bite my lip, remembering when I was still high on those mind wiping pills.

"Well, Dash was the one who stopped...whatever was going on."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise.  
"Really? I've known him since his games, and I never would have thought he would do that. He's a good boy, but it was obvious he cared deeply about you."

I nod.  
"Which is why he stopped. He was protecting me because I was still high on those drugs and he knew I would regret it."

She smiles and shakes her head.  
"I swear, that boy will never cease to surprise me. So you two have everything worked out?"

I nod again.  
"We've established where we are, and I think we both know it's for the best this way."

She nods.  
"Good! I'm glad to hear you two have everything worked out. You should really talk to him sometime though. He would never admit it, but he's lonely. He has his mother and little sister, but no friends. Well, no real friends. The people here still look on him as a Capitol pet."

I suddenly feel very guilty, and promise myself that I'll go and see him soon.

"I'll be sure to pay him a visit soon, but right now I need to go shopping. I'm making dinner for Felix tonight."

Pixie gives me a grin.

"Oh really?"

I smile at her teasing tone of voice and stand up.  
"Yes really. One of these days I'm going to have you over for dinner as well. I don't think my family has met you yet."

She brightens up at the idea and leads me to the door.  
"I would love that! I've secretly been dying to meet your family."

"Really?"

She laughs and nods.

"Mags, I fell in love with you and Will the moment you were reaped, and it would be an honor to meet the rest of your family."

I smile and give her a hug.

"Well then, I'll be sure to have you over soon."

I step out onto the porch and she stands in the doorway, calling after me.

"I look forward to it."

I give her a wave and stop at home to grab some money before heading into town. I try to do all of my shopping in the poorer shopping area of the District, knowing that they need the money more than the higher class. But some items can only be found in the richer District. I tend to overpay for my purchases, and pretend not to notice. Most people will try to return the extra money, but I always refuse. If I'm forced to be rich and famous by the Capitol then I am going to help as many people as I can, because the Capitol certainly won't.

I'm walking from the poorer market place, to the richer shopping area, smiling politely whenever someone recognizes me and makes a comment. Trying to avoid attention for the most part. I see a group of teenage boys from the rich town walking along the sidewalk, being obnoxious and snotty as always. I never could stand them. They were born into families with money, and so they look down on those of us that have to work for a living. They used to sneer and say cruel things to me, I don't know how they'll react now since I am now a higher class then they are. One of the boys notices me as I try to avoid them, and he nudges his buddies.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

They snicker and block my path. I sigh frustrated as I shift the bags I'm holding.

"Where are you off to Mags?"

I smile sweetly at the speaker and say cooly.  
"I'm on my way to the shops to buy some things for dinner. Now if you would please move out of the way, I'll be going."

They snicker and the ringleader steps forward.  
"Well I want to talk with you for a minute, so if _you _please just stand right there."

I can feel anger bubbling inside of me, and I struggle to contain it. Telling myself that they are just some stupid, silly boys that don't understand how jerk-like they are. I take a deep breath and put my packages down, crossing my arms and facing them.  
"Fine. What do you want?"

The leader laughs and takes a step forward.  
"Do you know who I am?"

I roll my eyes and mutter something not very lady-like under my breath. Then I sigh and ask loud enough for them to hear.  
"Actually I don't think I've had the displeasure."

He takes another step forward so that he's just a few inches away. He's taller than me, and I'm guessing he's a year or two older. The others look around the same age.

"I am Hector. Hector Caspern."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.  
"The mayor's son?"

He smirks at my surprise.  
"That's right. Maybe next time you'll think before you talk to me like that again. You may be first class baby doll, but you're not quite on my level."

My eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. Did he really just call me baby doll? Oh hell no. He's not getting away with that.

"Listen _Hector, _I don't care if you were the President of all Panem! You will learn to treat women with the respect they deserve, and I warn you to watch your tongue around me."

He looks shocked by my outburst, but that leer is soon on his face again.

"Feisty one isn't she? I guess she thinks just cause she won the games she can intimidate us. Sorry to burst your bubble baby doll but I think it's time you got off that high horse."

I roll my eyes at him and scoff.  
"Yeah, _I'm_ the one with an ego problem."

He grabs my upper arm and I flinch at the sudden movement, causing him to sneer.

"I think you need someone to teach you a lesson."

He must have mistaken my flinch for fear, when in reality it was an instinctive reaction. The anger is almost boiling over now, and I fight to keep from blowing up. Hector suddenly puts his hand on my cheek, and brushes his fingers down to my neck. I smack his hand away as he starts to travel lower, and I feel battle light in my eyes as I glare at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

The words come out in a savage hiss, and for a moment I feel like someone else had taken over my body. Like the scream in the arena. He looks at the red mark on his hand from where I smacked him, and then turns to me outraged.

"You would dare to hit me?"

I narrow my eyes and wrench my shoulder free of his grasp. Mocking him.

"You would dare to touch me?"

He smirks and says wickedly.  
"I can do whatever I want to baby doll."

He grabs my arm again and pulls me closer to him. I grind my teeth together and stare daggers into his eyes.  
"Don't call me that. Now let me go."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret it."

He laughs and brushes his fingertips across my face again as he says.  
"You believe you're more threatening than you actually are. We all watched the games, the only time you looked remotely dangerous was when you fought that girl from One, and then when it came down to it you didn't even have the guts to kill her."

His hand goes about six inches too low, and I feel myself snap. Within a few seconds Hector is on the ground gasping for air. I'm crouching over him, digging my knee into his chest. I have one hand clutching a fistful of his black hair and I slam his head back onto the cobblestones and hold it there, hissing into his face dangerously.  
"Just because I wasn't a monster in the arena, doesn't mean I didn't learn a thing or two in training. I know how to kill you in at least six different ways with my bare hands. And that girl from One? Her name was Ruby, and she wasn't a piece of scum like you!"

I feel several pairs of hands grab me and yank me off of Hector. I struggle to escape, but strong arms grip my hands, twisting my arms behind my back painfully. Hector struggles to his feet, and faces me, his eyes furious. I look around and notice with dismay that in my haste to escape the few people on the streets, I had wandered into an alley. Now with dusk closing, I doubt there's anyone still in the streets. Hector walks up and stands in front of me, his eyes roaming over my body pervertedly.

"I like a girl with a bit of spirit."

I spit at him, once again thanking my younger brothers as I score a shot in his right eye. He wipes my spit away and glares at me.

"Maybe you're a little too spirited. I've got something that will calm you down a little."

I stare in horror as he produces a syringe from his pocket and holds it up. It's full of a suspicious looking clear liquid. He grins and looks from the syringe to me.  
"Know what this is?"

I don't answer so he takes a step closer and observes the syringe thoughtfully.

"It's called morphling."

My eyes widen and I pull away from him, my pulse quickening at the name. He grins in malicious glee and says.

"I see you've heard of it before."

Yes I have. Morphling is one of the most powerful drugs there is. It's pretty much illegal in the Capitol, and definitely forbidden in any of the Districts, except for extreme medical conditions. It causes the user to be very relaxed and rather lethargic, and generally out of it. Over use of it causes the brain cells to slowly die, leaving you like a child, blissfully happy. While turning your body into a yellow-skinned, sunken eyed, skeleton. It's also dangerously addictive. Hector takes another step closer and I try to pull free from the arms holding me.

"We were going to head down to the beach and party, but I think I've found a better use for this. Hold her still."

"No!"

I scream desperately, struggling violently. The hands tighten and I cry out in pain as my arm is twisted up my back much too far. My heart is racing and my breathing is ragged as another set of hands grab me and hold me steady. Hector walks forward and holds the syringe over my arm menacingly.

"Please no!"

I say, pleadingly. Desperate now, because I know the minute the drug is in my bloodstream, I won't be able to fight. Hector grins maliciously and says quietly.  
"Too late for that baby doll."

I wince as he stabs the needle into my arm, and I gasp as the drugs enter my system. He pulls the needle out, the syringe now empty, and takes a step back.

"You can let her go now, she's not going to be any more trouble."

I feel the arms release me, and I sway slightly on my feet, blinking as I try to focus my eyes. My breathing slows, and I feel half asleep. I hold a hand to my forehead and frown.

"I don't feel good..."

I sway and almost fall. one of the boys step forward and grab me, holding me up by my upper arms. My voice sounds groggy and distant. Hector steps forward and tilts my chin up, looking at my eyes.

"Well you're stoned."

He laughs and brushes his thumb against my lips. The guy supporting me releases my arms and steps back.

"You're hot too."

Hector leans forward and presses his lips against mine, rough and demanding. I'm still aware enough to be repulsed so I pull my head back quickly and turn away. He snarls and grabs my hair, yanking my head back around causing me to whimper in pain. His lips are back on mine in an instant, and with his fingers still twisted in my hair I can't pull away again. He pushes me backwards until my back slams against the wall of the building behind me, still kissing me roughly. The pain from my back hitting the wall, and him pulling my hair, gives me a little more clarity, and with a sudden burst of anger I bite down on his lip, tasting blood. He roars in pain and pulls back, holding the back of his hand to his bottom lip. I gasp and hold a hand to the back of my head, gingerly rubbing the sore area.

"Big mistake."

He growls, stepping forward and grabbing my hair again. I scream as he pulls on it and yanks my head to the side. He doesn't risk kissing me on the lips again, going for my neck instead. I feel tears running down my cheeks and I sob, pushing against his chest weakly. Curse that morphling, I have no strength at all. I feel the blood from his lip, hot and sticky, being smeared across my neck. His free hand pulls at my tank top, and he rips it off my left shoulder. I suddenly feel his lips hovering near my ear, and he whispers dangerously.

"I'm going to make you pay. And I'm going to have fun with it. Time to repay a favor."

His mouth lands on mine and he bites my lip hard. I scream as the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. He pulls away and grins. Finally releasing my hair.

"No use screaming, no one will hear you. But go ahead and scream, it just makes this all the more fun."

He grabs my waist and slams me back against the wall again. His fingers are digging into my skin painfully, and I know I'm going to have bruises. His mouth lands on my neck again, and he bites the tender skin at the base of my neck. I scream through my sobs and try to push him away. Suddenly I hear a furious roar, and Hector is pulled away from me so fast I fall onto my knees. I scoot back against the wall and wrap my arms around myself tightly. I hear screams and cries of pain, along with furious shouts and the sound of blows. After what seems like forever, the sound stops, and I hear footsteps running away.

"Mags! Oh hell..."

I shrink away from the hands that try to touch me. The voice is low and hazy.

"Don't...touch me."

I mumble, the words slurring. I shudder as a hand touches my face. This touch is gentle though. Tender. They very carefully lift my chin up and brush the hair out of my face.

"What have they done to you..."

The voice is becoming clearer, and there's a hint of familiarity in it. It's pained, like they were the ones hurt instead of me. I open my eyes and blink several times. Through my drugged mind floats realization and I sob.

"Dash..."

He looks me over, horror written across his face. The pain in his eyes makes me almost forget that I'm the one whose been hurt.  
"Mags what happened?"

I shake my head slowly.  
"Morphling...blood...please don't hurt me."

I whimper, fresh tears falling from my eyes. He pulls me into his arms, and I wince and let out a small cry of pain as he makes contact with the bruises around my waist. He very gently picks me up, his arms holding me carefully but protectively.

"It's okay Mags...I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

My head feels too heavy to hold up, so I let it fall against his chest, my eyes closing as unconsciousness pulls me down into the welcomed embrace of darkness.

* * *

**Author's note: So I was very cruel in this past chapter to poor Mags. I really am terrible to her :(  
**

**But! I introduced Dash a chapter early so love me anyway! :P Who here hates Hector? *raises hand frantically* Piece of scum! **

**So anyway, I didn't plan that whole last bit, but I decided it would work well with the story...don't ask me why, but I did.**

**So leave a review! Even if it's just an angry rant about how much you hate Hector. Ciao! **

**Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was cruel in the last chapter,**

**but as I've said before...that is the curse of a writer :(**

**But! In this next chapter we are going to be seeing sides of characters that we haven't before, and I believe this chapter is going to have quite a bit of "aww" moments ;) (if I succeed and have remotely good writing skills!)**

**Here we go! Wish me luck, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Center of worry.**

I gasp and become semi conscious as a large raindrop lands on my forehead. I feel Dash's arms tighten around me slightly, and he glances down at me.  
"What's wrong?"

I try to answer, but my tongue won't work. My whole body is trembling, and a vaguely wonder if the drugs are just now really going into my system. I gasp as more raindrops land on my skin, all my senses are hyped up, so each raindrop is like a slap in the face. My fingers, of their own accord, curl around Dash's shirt so tightly my knuckles turn white. My fingers seem to be locked in place, and I feel like he's the only stable thing as my head spins.

"Hold on Mags...I've almost got you home."

Home. It registers, but I don't know what I think about it. I open my eyes, and blink sluggishly. Blurred, everything is blurry and moving. My eyes itch, and I suddenly feel like I'm falling. I grab Dash's shirt with renewed vigor as I gasp and shake my head jerkily.

"No! No, don't let me fall."

My voice sounds like it belongs to someone else. And the phrase out-of-body-experience flashes through my mind. Am I dying? Is this what all those tributes felt in the arena? Is this what Will felt? I feel Dash step up some stairs and shout through the door. His voice distant. Suddenly I'm in a dark hallway, and I hear people shouting...there's someone screaming...Will? Someone else takes me, and recognition settles in.  
"Felix?"

I mumble, shifting slightly and trying to focus on his face. I reach a hand up sluggishly and run my hand over his familiar features. I hear him say something, but I don't know what. I feel him kiss my forehead, than his grip tightens on me slightly and I hear him clearly.  
"Vern she's burning up."

My father's voice now.

"Quick, take her upstairs. You're Dash right? What happened?"

More stairs, and then I fall unconscious again. The next thing that registers is pain. Worse than anything I've ever felt. It feels like my blood was suddenly ignited, and it melted all of my organs together in a split second, and then it was gone. But it was enough to wake me up. My eyes snap open, more clear and focused than they have been in a while. I attempt to sit up, but a hand pushes my shoulder back onto the bed. I hear my father, talking to me in his physician's voice.

"Magarida, you were injected with morphling, even if you were accustomed to it, the amount you took would almost be an overdose. Since you've never experienced it before, you barely pulled through. Now you have to listen to me carefully. Morphling isn't an ordinary drug, it's extremely powerful, and since you took and almost fatal dose the first time, you're going to be going through withdrawal. And it's going to be extremely difficult."

Another spasm of pain shoots through me and I whimper, my muscles tensing automatically. I feel someone grab my hand, and I know it's Felix.

"Listen to me Mags, we are going to be right here to get you through this. I promise I won't leave you."

He kisses my hand and I hear my father addressing him.

"Felix, this is going to be extremely difficult. She's going to be in a lot of pain, and she will try to get us to give her more drugs, or other things. You have to stay strong and do exactly as I say alright? I promise we'll get her through this."

My back arches as the pain I've been feeling triples, I scream as liquid fire burns through my veins. I want to curl up as tightly as I can and just die. I try to curl up but my father and Felix's hands hold me down. The pain leaves as quickly as it came again, and I collapse back onto the bed gasping.

"Magarida, the pain is going to last longer every time it comes back, I need you to be strong and push through it okay?"

I nod my head tersely and take a deep breath, trying to brace myself. My body is covered in sweat, and all my muscles are tight. I grind my teeth together tightly as the pain starts up again. I manage to hold up longer than I thought, but then the pain intensifies, and a scream builds in my chest and then escapes. My fingers dig into the blankets, and I press my head back into the pillow, shutting my eyes tight and trying to tell myself that the pain will be gone in a minute. But it hurts too much, I can't process rational thought. I just want it to stop. The pain finally fades away, and I'm left feeling drained and burnt.

"Mags, can you hear me?"

I tighten my grip on Felix's hand in response, and he continues.

"I'm right here, I promise I'm going to stay right here. Remember that okay?"

I squeeze his hand again, and then he directs his attention on my father.  
"How long is it going to take?"

"Well, the drugs are leaving her system, and then we have to wait for her body to readjust..."

"But how long?"

My father hesitates, then I feel his hand on my forehead, smoothing my hair back tenderly.

"I don't know...at least eighteen hours...maybe more."

I whimper as the amount of time sinks in. How can I live through eighteen hours of this? I was afraid it would take two hours, now I find out I have to go through the night and half the morning as well? I don't have time to think again as the pain returns with a vengeance. I'm sure the whole District can hear my screams, and if it wasn't for the agony I'm going through I'm sure I would feel bad for crushing my dad and Felix's hands. I sob as the agony fades, still leaving me in pain. It doesn't leave completely now, there's still a dull throb, waiting to be jump-started into mind-blowing agony. I cling onto my dad's hand and turn to look at him, tears blurring my vision. When I speak, my voice is broken and chocked with sobs.

"Please...please make it stop...I just want it to stop...please, please...just make it stop."

He kisses the back of my hand, and holds it tightly in both of his.  
"I'm so sorry my dear girl...if there was anything I could do, I wouldn't hesitate for a second."

I manage to form words in my scream as the next shock of pain shoots through me, trailing my sentence off in a sob as the pain slacks off once again.

"Please daddy! It hurts! It hurts so much..."

Why does the pain taunt me like this? Why can't it just come and stay or leave me in peace? I can feel Felix shaking, and I can only imagine how hard this must be for him, watching me in unbearable pain and not being able to do anything. I turn towards him and hold his hand tightly.

"It's...alright Felix...don't worry about me..."

He shakes his head, brushing the hair out of my face and trailing his fingertips down my cheek.  
"Sorry, can't. I love you, just hold on okay?"

I nod and then the longest and strongest wave of pain shoots through me. I wonder if it's possible to scream your vocal cords out, I guess I'll find out. My body starts shaking and then I pass out. I lose all track of time, there is only when the pain starts, waking me up, and then when it grows so extreme that I black out again. I don't know how many times I beg for death, for anything to stop the pain. My father has to end up tying my hands down because I try to claw at my skin, the first scratch actually seemed soothing compared to the internal pain. I'm pretty sure I accidentally kicked Felix at one point. Finally the pain is so great that I can't even scream, because it knocked the breath out of me. I just lie on my bed, my mouth and eyes open wide as my body constricts. Then the darkness drags me down again.

I very slowly become aware of a soft warmth on my face. I take a deep breath, and enjoy the sensation. Sunlight, it must be a sunbeam from the window. My body feels sore, and weighted down, but all my muscles are completely relaxed, and I let myself sink into the mattress a bit further. Suddenly the events from last night come rushing back, and I sit up with a gasp, wincing and shielding my eyes from the sun. I ache all over and my throat is burning, but I'm alive, and the pain is barely a nuisance compared to the horrors of last night.

I carefully lower my hand, and look down at my arms. They have bruises on them from where I was grabbed. My lip is throbbing slightly, and I can tell its swollen. I have some bruises around my waist and neck as well, but no serious damage. I bend my neck from side to side, stretching the kinks out. To my left I see my father, slumped in a chair fast asleep, his face looking more worn and tired than usual. He's holding a picture of our family, our whole family...the last picture we have of my mother. She lived just long enough to hold Will, and to take a picture. Now my father is clutching the photo to his chest, clinging to his family.

I blink away tears and notice a weight on the right side of the bed. I turn and see Felix, his head resting on his crossed arms, his face lined with worry. He's sitting on the floor, with his upper body lying on my bed. I slide a little closer to him, and slowly brush his hair out of his face. My fingers running through his thick waves gently. He stirs slightly and opens his eyes blinking several times. Suddenly he gasps and sits up.

"Mags! You're awake."  
He says in an excited tone. He groans as he straightens up, and I hush him quickly.

"Shhh Felix, you're going to wake dad."

I don't have time to say anything else because suddenly his arms are around me, and his face is buried in my neck.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

He says, his voice tight with emotion. I rest my head against his, and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry."

He kisses my temple and then rests his head back on my shoulder.

"I was so worried..."

"You were worried? What about me?"

He chuckles slightly at my indignant remark. Then finally releases me and makes me sit back on the bed, he sits down beside me, not letting go of my hand.

"How do you feel?"

I shrug, and then wince at the movement.  
"Um, sore, tired, like I've been run over by a train, but other than that great."

His brows are drawn together in a concerned frown as he looks me over.

"Oh Mags..."

His fingertips just barely brush against the bruises on my arm, his eyes flickering to my swollen and slightly bloody lip. I drop his gaze, staring at the blanket. Suddenly overcome with embarrassment and shame. He tilts my chin up, and forces me to look at him, his eyes intense, burning with a fire I didn't know he had, but that I know all to well. Battle light.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Mags. It wasn't your fault."

I nod slowly. Holding a hand to my side as the dull ache grows slightly worse. I probably have some bruised ribs as well. That's great, just bruised everything.

"Your side too?"

Felix asks, the fury evident in his low voice. I shake my head slightly.

"It's nothing..."

He pulls my hand away and carefully lifts the edge of my tank top. I can visibly see his body tense, and the fury grows in his eyes as he stares at my sides. I glance down and gasp. I can see where he grabbed me, the dark bruises clearly shaped like hand prints. I pull the tank top down quickly and grab Felix's hand.

"I'm fine Felix, I'm safe."

His eyes very slowly slide up to meet mine, and the danger in them scares me.  
"What did he do to you?"

His voice is so low, I can barely hear it, but the wrath behind it is terrifying.

"Felix, please don't...it's in the past. I'm safe okay? Let's just-"

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You."

It's not a question anymore, it was a demand. I drop his gaze again. How can I talk about it?

"He...he was getting too close, so I dropped him and told him to leave me alone. But his mates grabbed me and held me, he...drugged me so I wouldn't be able to fight back."

I stop and swallow, reliving the nightmare as I recount what happened.

"He kissed me, and when I pulled away he grabbed my hair so I couldn't turn my head again. He was so rough and forceful..."

Felix's hand tightens slightly on mine, and I stop.  
"What else."

I don't want to talk about it. I don't want him to do something stupid. But I have to tell him.

"I managed to bite his lip, which just made him angrier, he pulled my hair and started kissing my neck...I could feel his blood, it was warm and sticky..."

I shudder, and Felix squeezes my hand slightly.

"Then he bit my lip as payback, and grabbed my waist, there was...a brick wall. He bit my neck right before Dash showed up. I don't know what happened then...next thing I remember is arriving home."

Felix is like a statue, his eyes distant. I've only seen Felix get really mad once or twice, and it has always scared me to death. I've never seen him this mad before, and I'm filled with fear as I think about what he might do. I slide closer to him and grab his other hand.  
"Felix please don't do anything stupid. I need you, you promised not to leave me."

He looks at me, and very gently brushes his fingertips down my cheek, moving his hand around to the back of my head, and very carefully resting it on the back of my neck. He leans forward and barely brushes his lips against mine, sending a little shiver through my body. He slides my hair over one shoulder, and trails butterfly light kisses on my bruised neck. His lips and hands are so gentle, so careful. Memories of Hector's assault slowly fade away as they are replaced by Felix's loving touch. He pulls away, leaving me slightly disappointed.

"Mags, I promise not to do anything if you don't want me to."

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you. You have no idea how scared I was."

He gently wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my ear.

"Although say the word and I'll go rip that creep's head off."

I giggle and pretend to consider it.  
"That would be nice...but I think I'd rather have you here with me."

He smiles and lies down on the bed, pulling me down with him and holding me in his arms.  
"I'd rather be here too."

I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat. Finally breaking the silence.  
"What happened?"

He shrugs.  
"The drugs took longer to leave your system than we thought, Dash brought you home the day before yesterday."

"I've been out for a full day?"

He nods.  
"And a full night. That first night was the hardest, after that you just sort of had a seizure every once in a while. I stayed with you all night, all day, and all night again."

I stretch up and kiss him lightly.  
"You should have gone home."  
He shook his head.

"I promised."

I sigh and rest my head against his chest again.

"What about Leroy?"

Felix lets out a sigh.  
"Your father had to slip him some sleep syrup, he refused to do anything, he would just sit outside your door and cry silently. Your dad decided it was for the best to give him the syrup, and Dash took him to his room."

I sit up halfway and glance at the door.  
"Dash? How long was he here?"

Felix glances at the door as well and gently pulls me back down.  
"He's still here. He refused to let your dad look after him until we knew you were completely alright. I think he's downstairs, although I doubt he slept at all. I swear he almost looked as angry as me."

I suddenly feel odd, Dash and Felix, in the same house. Had they talked? I don't think I've ever seen them together before. The rest of the day should be interesting. I look over at my father.

"What about dad? Did he get any rest?"

Felix shrugs again.  
"I think he fell asleep sometime after I did. It's hard to go more than twenty-four hours without sleep."

A tear trails down my cheek as I look at my father holding the picture of our family. Was he thinking he might lose me too? I sit up and slide off the bed, walking over and curling up on dad's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He stirs and looks surprised.  
"Mags? Are you alright?"

I sniff loudly as I hug him tightly.  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry dad, I didn't want to worry you."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Oh my sweet girl, don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. You really should be resting..."

I nod and he lays my back in bed. Felix remains stretched out beside me, slowly rubbing his hand up and down my arm.  
"Are you hungry?"

I nod, suddenly noticing the pit in my stomach.

"Starving, and really thirsty."

A small smile crosses my father's face, and that lifts my spirits more than any food would. He glances at Felix and says.  
"Alright I'm going to go get you something to eat. Look after her Felix."

Felix salutes and gives him a grin.

"Yes sir."

My father shakes his head and walks out. I roll over and give Felix a quick kiss.

"I love you."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me.  
"I love you too."

Suddenly the door slams open and I'm being crushed by a pair of long arms.

"Mags!"

Leroy's voice is chocked by sobs as his tears land on my neck and hair. I hold him tightly and try not to cry.  
"I'm alright Leroy, I'm safe."

He has a death grip on me, as if he's afraid that if he lets me go I'll be taken away from him.

"I can't lose you too..."

I nod and manage to disengage myself from his arms.  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily."

I wipe his face off with the sheet and kiss his forehead.

"Alright you, I've heard that you were a very naughty boy while I was...indisposed. I want you to march downstairs and eat something. Right now."

He looks surprised, and I hear Felix chuckle behind me. Leroy sees that I am serious, and gives me a half smile.  
"Wow, you're not kidding."

I shake my head and cross my arms.

"Go on, I want you to have a full belly on your return."

He stands up and walks to the door, stopping and glancing back. I make a small shooing motion with my hand.  
"I'll be here when you're done."

He finally leaves and I hear him walk down the stairs. I flop back onto the bed and close my eyes.  
"I don't know if I'll be able to eat anything, I'm so tired."

Felix pokes my hand lightly.

"You'd better, I don't want to force feed you."  
I turn and raise my eyebrows at him.

"Oh please, you think you would get away with that?"

He gets a mischievous glint in his eye and inches closer.  
"Maybe...if I do this."

He closes the gap between us and gently kisses me. Tingles run up and down my spine, and I press my lips against his before wincing and pulling away.

"Owch. Ugh, sore lips are such a mood killer."

He laughs and kisses the tip of my nose.  
"It'll heal quickly."

I cross my arms and pretend to pout.  
"It had better."

Just then the door opens, and to my surprise Dash appears, carrying a large platter full of steaming plates.

"Glad to see you're awake."

He says in his nonchalant voice. I roll my eyes and sit up as he walks over and places the platter on the bed. Typical for Dash to pretend like everything is cool, and he could hardly care less. Maybe it's just because Felix is here. He takes me by surprise by placing a hand gently under my chin and tilting my head up to look at him. His eyes are soft and worried as he says gently.  
"Are you alright?"

I give him a small smile and nod.  
"I'll be fine. I'm sure you've seen worse right?"

His eyes flash with pain, and then harden as he drops his hand and nods.  
"It depends on who it is."

He rubs his hands together and gestures to the platter, his guarded, joking self back.

"Voila! I have brought breakfast."

I smile and glance at the door.  
"Where's dad?"

Dash waves a hand in the air comically.

"Oh I sent him to bed, poor guy has hardly slept at all."

He points at Felix with a spoon.  
"Like that young chap right there."

Felix raises an eyebrow and pretends to scowl at him.  
"Hey, watch it. You're only a few years older than me."

Dash shrugs and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Two sugars, and some cream."

He answers my surprised face with a grin.  
"What? You thought I noticed nothing about you during our time together? I'm a mentor Mags, it's my job to notice and figure out who you are, that means knowing how you like your coffee."

I roll my eyes and accept the cup.  
"Thanks. I don't know if that's thoughtful or creepy."

"Creepy, definitely creepy."  
Felix pipes up comically. Dash mock glares at him and wields the spoon like a sword.

"One more word out of you, and you shall be fenced from the muffins!"

I giggle as Felix puts on a look of horror.

"Not the muffins!"

Dash plays the roll of tyrannical breakfast lord excellently as he nods gravely and shakes the spoon at Felix.

"Don't think I won't do it. One more remark out of you and you can say goodbye to the danishes as well."

I look at both of them and say quickly.

"Neither of you will get anything if I eat it first!"

With that I dive for the plates and scoop up the muffins. There are indignant cries from the two young men before they scramble to claim a portion of breakfast. I laugh as Dash hits the back of Felix's hand with the spoon as he tries to reach for some bacon. At that moment Leroy runs in and with a whoop joins in. This is one of the times when I can forget the games, and everything bad in the world, and just enjoy being alive. Having fun with friends and family, acting much too young for our age, and just live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**So sorry for getting your hopes up last time I posted with the authors note :P**

**I just thought you all had the right to know about why I hadn't updated, and I didn't intend to get you all excited only to not actually post the next chapter :P**

**But hey! The fact that you all were excited is a really good sign :)**

**So this is the actual chapter! Woohoo! *happy dance***

**I hope you all appreciate the update since I am writing this while I am sick :P Colds are never fun.**

**Anyway! Here it is!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: I'm fine.**

I narrow my eyes and cross my arms as I glare at Felix. He mimics my pose and glares back. We sit there, unmoving for about three minutes before I say for the hundredth time.

"Felix, go get some rest."

He shakes his head as we continue the stare down. Answering with the same reply I've been getting all morning.

"Nope."

I growl in frustration and flop back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with my arms still crossed.

"You are a royal pain."

I hear him chuckle and I try not to smile as he plants a light kiss on my forehead.

"You're one to talk."

I swat at him, but he dodges just in time. I refuse to look at him as I continue to direct my glare at the ceiling.  
"I refuse to talk to you unless you go get some rest."

"Well that's a bit harsh."

I sit up and turn to him, a mixture of anger and worry on my face.

"You don't understand Felix! You don't think I worry about you? You haven't had a good sleep in who knows how long, and now you're being stubborn and refusing to go rest. I will be fine, _if_ you go sleep."

He looks a little surprised at my outburst, and drops my gaze, staring guiltily at the bed. I slide forward and put my hands over his, lowering my voice.

"Please go get some rest Felix?"

He looks up and lets out a sigh.  
"You are impossible."

I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"I love you."

He chuckles and shakes his head as he stands up.  
"I love you too. Fine! I'll go get some sleep. But only if you promise to be here when I wake up."

I laugh and cross my heart.

"I promise."

He gives me another kiss before walking out the door. I feel relief wash over me now that Felix is going to get some rest. I could tell he was dead tired, and it was starting to worry me. Dad is still sleeping downstairs, and Leroy is visiting Becky, on my request. I could tell he needed to get out of the house after all the stress of the past day or so. I am just starting to wonder if Dash is still here, when he knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?"

I nod and he walks in, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing some hair out of my face.  
"How do you feel?"

I shrug.

"Physically, okay I guess. A little sore."

"Physically?"

He asks questioningly. I try to brush the comment off replying casually.

"Yeah, I'll recover."

He continues to stare at me, before finally saying in a whisper.  
"What about emotionally and psychologically?"

I glare at him and reply defensively.

"What? I'm fine! Why does no one believe me! Sure I've been thrown into an arena full of children all to be slaughtered, lost my little brother, had a mental breakdown, got put on drugs, been confused, hurt, torn and broken, got home and was assaulted by a complete creep who nearly killed me with more drugs, and in two months I have to go on my victory tour to face all the families of the children that are all dead because of me, and I won't see my family for who knows how long, and I worry about Felix and my family all the time, but yes! I am fine!"

I'm panting slightly from my lack of breathing during my outburst, and my expression slowly changed through the rant from angry to broken, and my vision blurs from unshed tears. He looks at me for a long moment, staring into my eyes. Finally he wraps his arms tightly around me and pulls me against him. I bury my head in his chest and sob, all the emotions I've bottled up for the past day come flooding out and I can't help my shoulders from shaking. Dash just holds me tightly and rests his cheek against my head.

"I was so scared Dash. I was helpless...I couldn't move...he hurt me..."

I hear his teeth grind together and his arms tighten on me slightly.  
"Mags, I can never take back what he did to you, and I can't make it better, but I promise that I gave that scumbag exactly what he deserved."

I sniff and wipe my cheeks, resting my head against his chest and taking a deep breath.  
"What did you do to him? I don't remember anything..."

When he doesn't reply, I pull away and look at him, seeing his grim face I feel fear burrow in the pit of my stomach.  
"Dash...what did you do?"

He meets my gaze, and after a long pause a wide grin spreads across his face.

"Let's just say...the family line stops with him."

My eyes widen and I can't help the shocked giggle that escapes my lips.  
"You didn't!"

He shrugs and chuckles at my expression.

"I was so angry when I saw what he was doing to you...so I made sure he felt as much pain as possible."

"I almost wish I could feel bad for him."

"I don't. He got what he deserved. I swear if I see him anywhere near you again I'll make him wish he was in the arena."

Dash growls out, and I know he means it.

"Well, I'm safe now. And I'll be fine..."

He brushes his hand over my hair and lets out a sigh.

"Oh Mags, you have been forced to deal with more pain and torture than anyone ever should. And yet you keep your head up, and push through. What keeps you from just giving up?"

I think for a minute.

"Honestly...I don't know."

"Oh come on, there has to be a reason."

I shrug.

"Maybe there is, but I don't know what it is."

I look up at him and give him a small smile.  
"But I promise I'll let you know once I figure it out."

He gives me a dead serious look before tapping the end of my nose.  
"Make sure that you keep that promise young lady, I could use some of that strength you have."

Strength? I'm the one getting held and sobbing into his shirt. And somehow I'm the strong one.

"You should really get some rest."

Dash chuckles and releases me, keeping one arm draped over my shoulders.

"Why don't you take some of the advice you've been giving to everyone?"

I poke his arm and say matter-of-factly.

"Because, I have had plenty of rest, whereas everyone else has had none."

He rolls his eyes and fixes me with a glare.  
"I would hardly call suffering all night through withdrawal as getting 'plenty of rest'. If anyone needs rest, it's you."

I sigh frustrated and sulk.

"Fine. I will lie down, and pretend to sleep. Happy?"

He grins and removes his arm from my shoulders, pulling the sheets back and motioning for me to lie down.

"Excellent!"

I look at him with mock awe and say sarcastically.

"Wow that was a big word! Did you pick that up from someone smart?"

He gives me a "not-amused" face and slides my legs under the covers.  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Now lie down, and I guarantee that you will fall asleep and get a good rest. Despite your objections."

I lay down and cross my arms, glaring at him from my pillow.  
"I won't go to bed unless you promise to get some rest as well."

He chuckles and stands up.

"Very well, I shall do as the lady of the sea requests."

My expression changes at my Capitol given nickname, and I feel all the pent-up fear and anxiety show on my face. Dash notices and immediately walks back over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Mags, I'm sorry..."

I sit up and shake my head, fighting the panic that now lives constantly in my mind.  
"No. It's fine."

He ducks his head so that he can see my face and says quietly.  
"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have brought that up."

A single tear slides down my cheek and I close my eyes. Dash takes both of my hands in his and pulls me closer to him. Holding me for the second time today.

"Everything is going to be fine Mags. I promise."

"But you can't promise that. You can't control the Capitol."

I say bitterly, more tears streaming down my face.

"Mags, I would do anything to keep you from the same fate I have. And I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you from that."

I appreciate that he's willing to do anything to protect me, but I know there isn't much he _can_ do."

"Thank you..."

He pulls back slightly and tilts my chin up to meet his gaze. He gives me a smile, his real smile, the one that makes him look like a boy, the one that shows who he really is.  
"Mags, I told you, I will always be here for you."

He gently lays me back down in bed and pulls the covers over me.  
"Get some rest now. I'll come and check on you tomorrow."

I smile slightly.  
"What if I don't want you to?"

He gives me a cheeky grin.

"Oh please."

I throw a pillow at him, but he just catches it, and throws it back on the bed.  
"Sleep tight Mags."

I wave a hand dismissively at him.

"Same to you. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

He chuckles and gently closes the door behind him. I roll over, and just as he said, I soon fall fast asleep.

_I feel a sense of foreboding in the air, but I can't pinpoint what it is. I look around at the ocean, and I feel my stomach knot as I realize that something is terribly wrong. The ocean is still. Not calm, but perfectly still. Like it's been frozen. The waves are stopped mid break, and drops of water hang suspended in the air. The only thing moving is a single flower petal, gently drifting around my feet. I reach down and try to grab it, but it hurries out of my reach. I take a step forward and it blows even further away. I follow it along the silent shore, all my thoughts focused on catching it._

_After what feels like days, it stops moving and slowly drifts downwards. I reach my hand out, and it feathers down, coming to a rest on my palm. I pull it closer to examine it, but it turns into smoke and drifts away. I look up and tilt my head to the side slightly, looking at where it brought me._

_I'm standing in front of an old fishing shack. A very old fishing 's something familiar about it, but I decide it's because all the fishing shacks look similar. I feel drawn to it, so I walk forward and open the door. _

_There are only four rooms inside, the kitchen and dining room, main room, bedroom, and a single bathroom. I wander into the main room and look around, frowning as I realize that I've been here before. In another one of my dreams. I suddenly hear that haunting tune again, and I see the music box perched on a chair in the corner. I walk over and close the lid, cutting it off in the middle of the song._

_"That wasn't very nice Magarida, you used to love that tune so much."_

_I close my eyes and force myself to breathe normally. That voice again. Why must it always haunt me? _

_"Who are you? Why won't you leave me alone?"_

_I silently curse the waver in my voice, and then shudder as the voice purrs softly._

_"My dear, it hurts me that you have to ask such a thing."_

_The voice draws closer as it continues.  
"But what hurts me more is that you don't even know who I am. You try so hard to fight the memories, to push me into the darkest corner of your mind and trap me there. Well I have something to tell you Magarida."_

_I gasp as I feel a hand grip my upper arm tightly, and my eyes widen as the voice whispers in my ear.  
"I'm tired of being left in the dark."_

_The hand pulls me hard, and I spin around gasping in shock as I finally see who haunts my dreams. But it only lasts for a split second. _

The fear and shock of the situation jolts me awake, and I sit up with a scream. Within thirty seconds my father, Leroy and Felix are all in my room. Felix is beside me on the bed in an instant, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight. My father walks over quickly and sits on the edge of the bed, looking me over quickly to see if there is anything physically wrong with me.

"Shhh, it's okay Mags. It was only a nightmare. I'm here now. You're safe."

Felix coos softly, stroking my hair and gently rocking me back and forth. I feel myself relax ever so slightly, but the fear is still fresh in my mind. I grab my father's hand tightly, and stare fearfully into his eyes.  
"Mags? What is it? What's wrong?"

I can see the worry in his eyes, and his brow furrows as he waits for an answer. I start to hyperventilate, but manage to gasp out one word. One small little word. A name. But the minute I say it, I see the world crashing down in my father's eyes.

"Cedric."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know :P but it give all of you something to look forward to right?**

**It's a little short too...sorry about that. I'm not exactly sure where I want the next few chapters to go, but I know that soon we are going to be seeing Mags off on the victory tour, so that should be fun!**

**Anyway! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but I hope it will be soon! I'm going back home on Monday, so maybe I can get some writing done on the way :)**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**PS: Oh! If you were interested in checking out any of my original work, I am on Wattpad and Novel Joy under "Wendy Hamlet" on Wattpad you can check out the first book I ever wrote! It's called "The Music Box" and it is a mystery/romance/thriller type book. Then I have a story in progress on Wattpad that deals with some mythology creatures in modern day, that's in the fantasy genre. And then on Noveljoy I have one that's technically a fantasy, although it doesn't really have any fantasy type things in it.**

**it's hard to explain, but if you like my writing then you should check that out. And if you do read my stories, I would appreciate comments and votes! :)  
Until next time!**

**Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

***Trumpet call***

**Greetings! Citizens of fanfiction!**

**I am here with a new chapter, and hope that you all enjoy it!**

**In this chapter the identity of Mags' mystery nightmare dude will be revealed! (finally!)**

**Any guesses on who Cedric is before I tell all of you? No? Okay well then I'll let you get to reading the big reveal :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Cedric.**

My father stares at me in shock. Felix's arm have tightened around me, and gradually his strength and security seep into my skin, and I stop shaking. I keep a death grip on my father's hand though, and stare demanding into his eyes. Repeating the name.

"Cedric."

My father shakes his head slowly.

"How do you know that name?"

I am too confused and frightened to cry, but I feel my body start to tremble again as I explain in an almost hysterical voice.

"I have nightmares. Not about the games I mean, I've had these nightmares long before the games. There's this little fishing shack on the beach. And this...this voice."

I shudder and Felix rubs my arm soothingly.

"It doesn't seem like a dream though, it's like...a memory. This last one, I saw him...and his name pushed out of my memory."

My father looks distressed, and I feel awful for adding to his worry, but I have to know.

"Who is Cedric?"

My father lets out a sigh, and pinches the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes as he releases my hand.

"I hoped you would have forgotten him...I thought you had."

"Who is he?!"

My voice is demanding, and it came out much harsher than I wanted it to. He looks at me and says very quietly.

"He's your uncle."

The silence is so complete, that you can almost feel it. After a long moment, I finally find my voice again.

"What? You're an only child...mom had one sister who died when she was little...how can we have an uncle?"

"He's your mother's younger brother, well half-brother. We had thought he drowned years ago, but one day he showed up at our door like nothing had ever happened. I was still in training, but it didn't take an expert to see that he was crazy. He acted fairly normal, but there was something in his eyes..."

My father trails off, and I feel my body give out from stress, and I go limp in Felix's arms. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me tightly, sitting back against the headboard, he lets me lean back on him.

"What happened to him?"

Leroy asks in a hushed voice. My father shrugs.

"Your mother's sister was the baby of the family, and Cedric adored her. About a month after she died was when Cedric disappeared over the side of his ship. He was only eighteen. We all assumed he had drowned, but what I think happened is that he was driven mad at losing his little sister and he jumped overboard. Somehow he survived and when he remembered your mother he found us. You were only three years old when he came back."

Three years old? I know it's possible to retain memories at that age, but I didn't think I had any.

"What happened?"

"I tried to warn your mother, but she was so happy that he was still alive she didn't listen to me. When he first saw you Magarida, he stared in shock and called you by your name."

I interrupt briefly.  
"But how could he know my name if he didn't even know I existed?"

"You were named after your aunt."

My eyes widen in realization.

"He thought I was his little sister."

My father nods.

"His crazed mind told itself that you were his little sister, and he couldn't understand that you were our daughter. It only confused things more that you had the same name as your aunt."

I sit up slightly.

"But something must have happened, why am I afraid of him?"

My father holds his head in his hands and says painfully.

"He took you."

I feel the breath catch in my throat, and I feel Felix stiffen. I manage to lower my hand onto his arm and I feel him relax slightly.

"He took me?"

My father nods.  
"In the middle of the night he broke into your nursery and took you away from us. The peacekeepers refused to do anything about it, claiming that it was a domestic matter and it didn't concern them. It took us weeks to find you. He had taken you to the house your mother lived in when she was little. He had taken good care of you, but you were terrified of him."

"With good reason!"  
Leroy blurts out angrily. I give him a small smile, amused at how protective he is.

"Yes, well, he refused to give you up, so I had to take you by force."

He shakes his head and lets out a burdened sigh.  
"Your mother forgave me, only because she saw that he was insane, and she was so relieved to have you back."

Felix shifted me on his lap and said bluntly.

"So he's gone then?"

My father nods.  
"He suffered a severe head injury and fell into the ocean. I searched for him but he had been taken by the waves, dragged into the depths and lost forever."

I shiver and curl closer to Felix. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"He can't hurt you anymore Mags."

"Except in my dreams."  
I say in a voice so low that he barely hears me.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. I convinced Leroy to get out of the house and go to a beach party that Becky is throwing, he deserves to have some fun and be distracted for a while. Father was very reluctant but I finally convinced him to go and do his rounds for the outlying villages, arguing that there were sick and injured people that needed him far more than I did at the moment. He finally agreed, and now it's only Felix and I in the house. I know that I would never be able to convince him to leave and get some rest, so I don't even try.

We spend most of the day in my room, just lying together and talking. He tells me about his new promotion, he's been made second mate aboard his ship, and while that is better work for him, it means he has more responsibilities and he has to work slightly longer days. He tells me it's worth it, and I know that he's very happy about it. I talk to him a little about the victory tour, confessing my apprehension at having to go. I don't tell him about the Capitol's dirty secrets that I might be dragged into, there are some things, he can't know. To keep him safe, I must bear this burden alone.

I'm lying on my back staring at the ceiling. He's lying beside me in similar fashion, and there is a lull in our conversation. I take a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"It feels so good to be with you again."

He turns his head and looks at me.

"You've been back for four months."

I roll onto my side and prop my head up with one elbow, my other hand held in his. My eyes trace every detail of his face as I answer.  
"I know, its just...after the games...its good to be around the people I love again."

He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"I know."

We lie like that for a while, just content to be in each others arms. I let his warmth and quiet strength wash over me, pushing away all fear and worry. I close my eyes and listen to his heart beat in sync with mine, and I'm reminded why I won the games. To be with him. To be with my family. He starts to play with my hair, and I can't help giggling.

"What's so funny?"

He asks, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. I cross my arms on his chest and rest my chin on them, gazing at him for a long moment.

"You."

He tries to sound offended, but fails miserably due to the fact that he's grinning.  
"What did I do that amuses you so?"

"Playing with my hair."

He raises his eyebrow.  
"That's funny?"

I shake my head.

"No, it's cute."

"Cute?"

I laugh at his hurt tone of voice and I give him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry hon, it's a good thing."

He smiles and pulls me back for a real kiss. We break apart after a minute, and I trace small circles on his chest.

"You know...we're in the house...alone."

He doesn't say anything for a moment, then he says questioningly.  
"Yes, we are."

"No one will be back until late."

He puts his hand over mine, halting the movement.

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

I meet his gaze and bite my bottom lip. He sits up, pulling me with him.

"Mags, I thought we agreed a long time ago that we would wait until we were married. That's what I believe in, and that's what you believe."

I shrug.

"I know."

He tilts my chin up and looks at me gently, his brown eyes soft.

"Has something changed?"

I shrug again.  
"Not between us..."

"What then?"

I hold his hand and trace the lines in his palm distractedly.

"Just...after the games...Its...its so hard to be away from you."

He pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly.

"Mags, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

A tear silently runs down my cheek and I nod slowly.

"It's just so hard. The games make you cling to whatever you hold dear, and you can't let go, because if you do it might be taken away from you forever."

My voice chokes up on the last word, and two more tears slide down my face. He pulls back slightly and placing his hands on either side of my face, he brushes the tears away with his thumbs, continuing to softly stroke my cheeks as he says.

"You can't lose me Mags. No matter what happens. And you haven't lost Will either. The ones you love will always be with you, and we will all see them again."

I close my eyes as a fresh flood of tears streams down my cheeks. His last phrase is exactly what I told him after his sister died. He tilts my head forward slightly, and presses his lips to my forehead. Then he rests his forehead against mine and says quietly.  
"I'll always be with you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he lets me cry on his shoulder for a little while. After I've calmed down, he kisses my temple and asks gently.  
"Are you hungry?"

I laugh and nod, wiping all traces of tears from my face.  
"Starving actually."

He smiles and pats my shoulder.  
"That's what I thought. Shall I run and get us some food?"

I nod and sit up quickly.

"Would you mind running down to the seafood market and get us sushi?"

He grins and stands up.

"I was hoping you would ask. I'll be back soon."

He gives me a kiss before walking out. I call after him as I remember something.

"Don't forget to grab some money from the downstairs safe!"

He shouts something in reply that I can't make out, but it sounded like he was agreeing with me. I flop back onto the bed and let out a sigh. I haven't gotten dressed all day, as I saw no point in it. So I'm still wearing my blue sleep shorts and a white tank top. I was just about to doze off, I hear the front door open. My eyes open and I sit up quickly with a frown. Leroy's party will most likely go on until the wee hours of the morning, Father won't be home until late, since he has so far to travel. Felix just left a few minutes ago, there's no way he made it all the way to the market, bought our food and returned in such short a time. So who was in my house?

I quickly grab the long knife I keep hidden between the mattress and headboard and run behind the door. I hear whoever is in my house, walk up the stairs and towards my room. They're trying to be quiet, but there is absolutely no sound in the house so I can still hear them. Plus all my senses have been heightened by being in the arena. I feel adrenaline and arena instincts kicking in, and I brace myself as the knob turns and the door opens.

Letting instinct and training take over, I slam the door in the intruders face, pull it open quickly and pin the intruder to the wall, my knife pressed to their throat. Before I have time to see who it is or react further, my legs are kicked out from underneath me and I land on my back hard, knocking the air from my lungs. Before I can regain my breath a weight lands on my stomach and I feel the cold metal knife blade pressed against my throat.

"Mags?"

The confused voice brings my head up and I frown.

"Dash?"

He drops the knife and stands up in record time, pulling me to my feet as he says quickly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shake my head.

"Did I hurt you?"

He shakes his head and then I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Don't scare me like that again!"

He looks at me surprised.  
"_Me,_ scare _you?_"

I retrieve the knife and return it behind the headboard as I say.  
"Yes, there's this thing called knocking to let people know you aren't a murderer or thief."

He scratches the back of his head in disbelief.  
"Well they wouldn't have had a chance anyway."

I scoff and rub my back.

"I'm the one who almost got killed."

He crosses his arms and says defensively.  
"Hey! I would not have killed you. Plus you were the one who attacked me, I was merely defending myself."

I roll my eyes and wince slightly as I feel a bruise beginning to form on my back.

"Whatever, knock in the future okay? Or shout and let me know it's you."

He shrugs.  
"I thought you might be asleep. Are you sure you're alright?"

He adds concerned. I nod and drop my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. I thought you of all people would understand, it's better to wake me up and let me know that I'm safe than to do what you did."

He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks guiltily at the floor.  
"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

I nod and take a deep breath.  
"Good."

Then a thought dawns on me and I narrow my eyes at him.  
"What are you doing here in the first place?"

He perks up a little and says quickly.

"Felix popped in and asked if I would drop by and...keep you company while he was out."

My eyes narrow further at the hesitation in his voice.

"You mean he sent you over here to babysit me."

Dash is looking decidedly uncomfortable and he lets out a nervous cough.  
"Not...babysit..."

I growl in frustration and flop onto the bed, my legs hanging over the edge. I cross my arms and glare at the ceiling.  
"I don't need a babysitter."

Dash chuckles.  
"As made obvious by the greeting I received."

He walks over and sits beside me.  
"Felix is just worried about you, and I don't blame him."

I huff and remain silent. He doesn't say anything for a moment, then he just says quietly.

"Mags, the people who love you are going to worry, and that's just something you're going to have to get used to."

I sit up and let out a sigh.  
"I know. I just wish he wouldn't worry."

Dash chuckles and bumps shoulders with me.  
"Try not worrying about him for just a moment and you'll see where he is."

I rub my forehead.

"Yeah, I get it."

I stare at the floor and let my thoughts wander. After a moment I remember Dash is still sitting next to me and another thought hits me.  
"Wait, Felix came by your _house_ and asked _you_ to come keep an eye on _me_?"

He shrugs.  
"Yeah, why shouldn't he?"

I frown.

"Um, I don't know. I didn't think you two knew each other, and I would think he would be slightly protective over me."

Dash chuckles.  
"A handsome victor named Dashing who spent a lot of quality time with his girlfriend and got to know her rather well, and is known for being a grade A flirt and playboy, why would he be protective?"

I smile, but then flush dark red as he leans towards me and drops his voice to a whisper.  
"Besides, it's not like he knows about those lonely nights and stolen kisses."

I clear my throat and try not to sound affected.  
"Most of those kisses were stolen by you if I remember correctly."

He nods.  
"True, but you don't remember that one night where things almost went a _lot_ further than a kiss."

Here he leans in close and I feel his breath on my neck.  
"And if _I_ remember correctly, that was all you."

I cross my arms and say defensively.

"I was on drugs. I don't even remember that night."

He chuckles and straightens up.  
"Pity, I'll have to treasure those memories all on my own. Almost makes me wish I hadn't stopped you."

I blush and shove him lightly.  
"Hey, it's not nice to bring that up. Especially not when my _boyfriend_ asked you to come over and keep an eye on me. That means he trusts you."

Dash shakes his head and grins.  
"That means he trusts _you_. And he should, the only time you returned my advances was when you felt sorry for me or were pumped full of drugs."

He says it lightheartedly, but I can see the pain in his eyes. I put my hand on his arm and say gently.

"Dash that's not true...if...if things were different..."

He nods and lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, if things were different. Well at least you don't treat me like the plague like most people."

I give him a smile and kiss his cheek.

"Never. And you've got a friend for life. You'll always be there for me right?"

He nods and I ruffle his hair and giggle as he scrunched his face up in protest.  
"Well I'll always be here for you too."

He tries to return some form of style to his hair as he shoots me a glare and says sarcastically.  
"Oh goody, at least I have you to rely on."

I giggle again and help him fix his hair.  
"There you go, your hair is returned to its majestic tousled look."

He chuckles at my dramatic declaration and gives me a quick hug.

"You have far too much fun teasing me."

I poke him in the ribs until he releases me and I look at him seriously.  
"I have just enough fun teasing you. And it's not like you never tease me."

He nods.  
"Very true. So where did Felix go anyway?"

I put my hand on my stomach as it growls loudly.

"To get food."

"What's on the menu for tonight?"

I let out a sigh as I say longingly.

"Sushi."

He chuckles and pokes my stomach.

"Sounds like you're hungry."

I cross my arms defensively over my stomach and glare at him.  
"Yes, I am hungry. Shouldn't you be eating dinner?"

He flops back onto the bed and puts his hands behind his head.  
"You're not getting rid of me Mags. I'll eat after Felix gets back."

I let out a huff and cross my legs.  
"Fine, he probably won't be back for another twenty minutes, so what do you want to do?"

He shrugs, peeking one eye open and looking at me.

"What do _you _want to do?"

I roll my eyes at him and make an exasperated sound.  
"You're a pain in my-"

Before I can finish the sentence he jumps up and interrupts.

"I have an idea!"

I raise my hands questioningly.  
"I'm all ears."

He grabs my hands and pulls me up.

"Why don't we go to the beach?"

I glance out the window hesitantly. He tilts me head up and searches my face concerned.

"Mags?"

I don't meet his eyes as I nod.  
"Yeah, we can go to the beach."

He keeps a firm hold on my hands as he continues to look concerned.  
"You don't want to."

I finally meet his gaze and say quickly.  
"Yes I do."

He stares intently into my eyes, and I know he can see more than I want him to, so I drop my gaze.

"Mags, I promise I'm not going to let you out of my sight. You'll be safe."

I hate myself for being afraid, and I hate myself for giving in to the fear, but I can't help it. You can only handle so much fear and stress before it breaks you.  
"I...I know you'll keep me safe...it's just..."

He nods and wraps his arms around me.

"It's too soon. We'll stay inside alright?"

I nod and wipe my eyes to keep the tears from overflowing.  
"I feel so weak, and I hate it."

He tightens his grip on me slightly before releasing me.  
"No, you are not weak Mags. You are one of the strongest people I know. Any normal person who went through what you've been through wouldn't be able to function at all."

I take a deep breath and give him a small smile.  
"Thanks."

He gives me a genuine smile and nods.  
"You're welcome."

Suddenly he grows serious.

"But now we have a problem."

I frown.  
"We do?"

He nods. I look at him questioningly.  
"Now we don't have anything to do."

I shrug.

"Do we have to _do_ anything?"

He nods again.

"Why?"

He sticks his bottom lip out, widens his gray eyes and says in a whiny voice.

"Because I'm boooooored!"

I burst out laughing and by the time I stop my stomach is sore. Dash grins and pokes my shoulder.

"Seriously though, we should do something. I'm a complete pest when I'm bored."

I widen my eyes and say sarcastically.  
"You mean even more than usual?"

He looks at me in surprised amusement and says in a mock hurt voice.  
"Ouch. Yes, even more than usual."

He pokes me repeatedly saying.

"Come on, please. Please. Please. Please."

I swat his hand away and say quickly.  
"Fine! What do you want to do?"

He thinks for a moment and then shrugs.

"I don't know."

I roll my eyes at him and say.

"You're bored, so you want to do something, but you don't know what that something is?"

He nods.  
"Why don't you come up with something smarty pants, it's your house after all."

I sigh and shrug.  
"There really isn't that much to do in here."

He narrows his eyes at me.  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway."

I raise my eyebrows.  
"Why not?"

"Cause Felix is back."

As if on cue the door opens and Felix walks in carrying a tray laden with sushi rolls.

"My hero!"

I cry out as I run towards him and give him a hug. He chuckles and gives me a quick kiss before turning to Dash.  
"Good to see you're still alive, Mags can get pretty aggressive about her independence."

Dash and I exchange a knowing look as he says.  
"Well I almost had my throat cut when I first arrived, but I think she saw reason."

I giggle and then pat Felix on the shoulder.  
"I'll tell you later, but right now I am starving!"

I seize the tray from him and walk it over to the bed, investigating the selection of rolls hungrily. I set the tray down on the nightstand and then plop onto my bed. I turn back towards the door to see the two of them just standing side by side staring at me.

Dash has his hands in his pockets, his light brown hair tousled in usual fashion, and his gray eyes dancing with amusement. He is tan, but not quite as dark as Felix, who is standing with his arms crossed casually across his chest. His black hair hanging around his ears curlier than it usually is, his big brown eyes mirror the slight smile he has hovering on his lips. They're both about the same height and both equally muscular, but they're so different from each other. Lover and best friend. Could this be weirder?

I clear my throat and shift awkwardly on the bed.

"It's kind of creepy that you two are just staring at me."

Dash chuckles and Felix's slight smile turns into a wide grin.  
"Sorry darling, you're just so beautiful we can't help it."

I roll my eyes and scoff. He turns to Dash and shakes his hand.

"Hey, thanks a lot for babysitting my girlfriend."

They both ignore my indignant cry and Dash just nods seriously.  
"Any time Felix. Although I don't think she is too happy with me."

Felix gestures to the side table as he says.  
"She'll live. Why don't you join us? I got enough for three."

Dash scratches the back of his head as he thinks.  
"I don't know if the missus would like that, figured this was your date night."

I have had enough of them acting like I'm not in the room, and purposely teasing me. I cross my arms and fix them both with my hardest glare.

"Hey!"

They both turn and look at me, trying to hide smiles.

"I don't like being talked about when I'm in the room."

My voice is so cold and harsh that I see both of them get genuine concern and apprehension in their eyes. I fight the urge to laugh, and keep up the act.

"I might just kick _both_ of you out for treating me like a possession."

Oh they're worried now, they think I'm serious. I am bursting on the inside but I want to see how long I can push them.  
"I might be more forgiving if you both apologize."

They exchange a quick glance and then Dash says.  
"We're sorry."

Felix chimes in quickly.  
"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings Mags."

I try to hold out, but I can't any longer and I burst into laughter. They both look relieved and frustrated at the same time. I hold my sides as I point at them and gasp out.

"You...should have seen...your faces!"

Dash goes back into pout mode, and Felix crosses his arms, raising one eyebrow as he looks at me sternly.  
"That wasn't very nice Mags."

I get my laughter under control and take a deep breath, sitting up and shaking my head.

"Well now you know how it feels. Dash, why don't you stay for dinner?"

He grins and shrugs.  
"Why not?"

We all pile on the bed and eat sushi, talking and laughing and having a good time in general. Its weird, but surprisingly nice to see Dash and Felix interacting like brothers. I don't know why I was afraid they wouldn't get along, but I'm glad that they do. We've finished all the sushi, cleaned up, and moved downstairs to the living room. Dash is sprawled on one of the armchairs, while Felix and I take the couch. I'm sitting in the corner on the end and Felix is stretched out along the length of the couch with his head in my lap. He's telling Dash about his work, while I play with his hair.

"So did we eat the fish you caught tonight?"

He chuckles and shrugs.  
"I don't know, it's possible."

We all jump slightly as someone pounds on the front door. Dash and Felix are up in an instant, but I'm the first one to the door. I swing it open, feeling Dash and Felix standing behind me protectively. The door swings open and I stare in shock.

Leroy is on his knees in front of the door, soaking wet, his eyes wide in fear, tear streaks evident on his face. He's holding up Becky, who is also soaked, and unconscious.

"Help me!"

He says desperately, Dash quickly takes Becky's small frame from Leroy and takes her into the house. Felix is at Leroy's side, supporting him and helping him into the house. I'm torn between him and Becky and I ask quickly.  
"What happened?"

His voice chokes but he manages to say.

"Someone spiked the drinks, I noticed she was acting funny but I didn't do anything."

He shakes his head and tears stream down his face as he breaks into sobs.  
"I...I found her on the beach, half in the water...I didn't know what to do Mags."

I stare at him in shock, unable to process anything. My brother is standing in front of me, broken, feeling pain I never wanted him to feel, pain that I know all too well. Leroy drops his head and puts his hands over his face, his voice breaking my heart as he says quietly.  
"She's dead."

* * *

**Sooooo! I know another cliffhanger? Really Wendy? Well it wasn't originally planned but there you have it :P**

**I would have posted yesterday, but my brother made my computer crash and delete all that I had written X( so yeah...I rewrote it today, and here it is! (slightly different but hopefully improved!)**

**Let me know what you guys think! You know what to do ;)**

**Oh and real quick! If you like Annie and Finnick, you should check out "ShiningInShadows" story titled "Annie Cresta, trapped inside" and her other stuff too :) She's a young writer who is looking for more reviewers and support. I know I really wanted that when I first started out (still do!) So if you do check out her stories, be sure to leave a review giving your advice, thoughts, and helpful critic! I'm sure she'll appreciate it a ton! **

**Later Hamiltons! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**Look at me updating all fast for you guys! :)**

**So hopefully this chapter will lift all of your spirits after the contents of the last chapter :(**

**And make sure to leave a review letting me know what you think! They've dropped down in number again. **

**O O**  
**-**

**Skeptical face is skeptical.**

**excuse my weirdness, I have consumed nothing today but coffee, so that should explain most of it :P I love coffee...**

**Anyway! On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A light in the dark.**

Somehow I suddenly have no air in my lungs, and I find myself clutching the closest thing to me (Felix's arm) for support. Leroy lets out a heartbroken cry of pain and I gasp as my chest tightens in empathy. Felix grabs Leroy's shoulders and gives him a small shake, forcing him to focus, Felix asks urgently.

"How long ago did you find her?"

Leroy looks confused and frowns.

"What? Why does that matter?"

Felix tightens his grip and gives him another shake, shouting quickly.

"Tell me how long ago!"

Leroy gasps and struggles to think.

"Um...I brought her here the moment I found her..."

"How long?!"

Leroy shrugs and shakes his head.

"Fifteen minutes ago?"

Felix releases him and runs into the living room where Dash is sitting on the couch with Becky's head in his lap. Felix quickly but carefully takes Becky and sets her on the floor, explaining briefly.

"There's still a chance I can save her. Dash go find Mr. Flint and being him here as quickly as you can!"

Without another word Dash stands up and runs out the front door. Leroy looks anxious but slightly hopeful as he asks.

"You can save her?"

Felix places Becky's slender arms at her sides and tilts her head back slightly as he replies.

"I can try."

He holds one hand over the other, lacing his fingers together he places the heel of his palm over the left side of her rib age. He presses quickly down and then lifts his hands up rhythmically, silently counting, he pauses after thirty compressions and tilts her chin up, takes a deep breath, and placing his mouth over hers, blows two deep breaths into her. He goes back to the compressions and repeats the process.

Leroy and I look anxiously on, time dragging by as we wait for something, anything to happen.

After almost an hour of Felix's treatment, I could tell he was exhausted, but he refused to give up, after coming up from supplying her with breath, he ground his teeth together and said.

"Come on Becky, breathe!"

He put all his weight on the next compression, and all three of us jump when Becky coughs and water spills from her mouth. Felix quickly makes her sit up and he tilts her forward. She gags up what seems like a gallon of sea water before she gasps and inhales deeply.

"Becky!"

Leroy instantly falls to the floor by her side and wraps his arms tightly around her. She's still unconscious, but now we can all see her chest rising and falling as her heart resumes beating and her lungs draw oxygen in eagerly.

Felix is breathing heavily, and he sits down hard, leaning back against one of the chairs he tips his head back and closes his eyes. I crawl around Leroy and Becky, and wrap my arms around Felix.

"You did it."

I whisper. He nods and takes a deep breath.

"The...sooner...your dad gets here...the...better."

He says breathlessly, coughing a few times and then rolling his shoulders. I sit up on the chair behind him and start to rub his shoulders, which are so tense I can barely press down into the muscle.

"You should move her onto the couch."

Felix tells Leroy, who nods before gently lifting her and laying her on the couch, keeping her head in his lap.

Around five minutes later Dash returns with my father. He does a quick check on Becky and then turns to Felix.

"How long did it take to resuscitate her?"

"Around an hour."

My father raises his eyebrows.

"You performed CPR for an hour?"

Felix nods, and my father looks impressed as he turns to Leroy.

"She's breathing normally and her pulse is steady, but she still hasn't regained consciousness, we wont know her full condition until she wakes up. it's a miracle she's still alive at all."

Leroy nods and my father nods towards the stairs.

"Come on, we should get her upstairs. Mags, would you call Becky's father?"

I nod and kiss Felix's temple before walking to the phone and explaining what happened to Becky's dad. He sounds frantic, but relieved, quickly telling me that he will be over in a few minutes before hanging up. I walk back into the living room, where Felix has moved on the couch, Dash is occupying one of the chairs. Leroy and my Father are still upstairs. I sit down beside Felix and resume rubbing his shoulders and back.

"How did you bring her back?"

Dash asks Felix curiously. Felix tilts his head forward slightly so I can massage his neck easier.  
"Once I started working on the docks, an old fisherman showed me what to do if someone had drowned. Basically you pump their heart for them, and provide air for their lungs. If you get them in time you can get their heart and lungs working again."

Dash nods. Felix rubs his eyes and then says.

"I can teach you if you'd like."

Dash looks surprised, but pleased.  
"Might be handy to know, thanks."

"No problem."

We sit in silence for a moment, and I realize they both must be exhausted. Felix was resuscitating Becky for almost an hour, and Dash was running around the District searching for my father for just as long.

"You two should get some rest."

They both look at me slightly surprised.  
"Not until we know if she'll be okay."

Dash says. I cross my arms and fix them both with my most motherly stare.  
"You both have to be completely worn out, and staying up and pushing yourself to the limit of endurance is not going to make Becky recover any faster. Her father is going to be here any minute, so she'll be worried over enough as it is. Get some rest the pair of you, and I promise to wake you up if there's any change in her condition."

They both stare at me for a minute, and I flick my eyes from Felix to Dash. For a moment, I think they're going to say something, but then they exchange a glance that says "it would be pointless to argue when she's in this mood" and shrug.

"Fine, but we're both staying here."

Felix says firmly. I smile and nod.  
"Perfectly reasonable. Felix can take my bed and Dash can have the spare room."

Dash raises his eyebrows at the assigned resting place for Felix, but wisely chooses not to say anything. He stands up and stretches.

"Be sure to keep your promise."

He says before disappearing down the hall and into the spare bedroom. Felix stands up with a groan and rubs the back of his neck.

"You coming to bed darling?"

I shake my head and glance towards the stairs.

"I'm going to stay up with Leroy. It's not like I could sleep anyway."

Felix nods and gives me a kiss before climbing the stairs and walking into my room. I stay downstairs for another minute or so, and then I walk upstairs and go to Leroy's closed door. I knock quietly.

"Come in."

I hear my father's muffled reply, and quickly slide into the room, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it.

"How is she?"

He has his stethoscope out, and he loops it around his neck as he glances at Becky, who is lying peacefully on the bed. Leroy is sitting on the other side of the bed with her hand held tightly in his.

"The brain needs oxygen to work properly and she didn't have any for a dangerously long time. Her vitals seem to be working fine, and her pulse is steady, but we won't know if she has any permanent damage until she wakes up."

I walk over to the bed and look down at Becky, seemingly sleeping peacefully.

"Will she wake up?"

My father glances at Leroy, who is staring numbly at Becky, gently running his fingertips down the side of her face.

"There is a chance she could slip into a coma, but I am optimistic that she will wake up."

I nod.  
"Is there anything else you can do?"

He shakes his head and stands up.

"Not at the moment, now we wait."

He gives me a hug, and I let out a sigh.

"You'd best go downstairs and wait for Mr. Riller than."

He nods and kisses the top of my head.

"While I'm down there I'll make some coffee, sound good?"

I give him a smile and nod. He casts one last glance at Becky and Leroy, and then goes downstairs. I walk over and sit on the opposite side of the bed as Leroy. I watch him for a few minutes before reaching across and taking his free hand.  
"Hey, she's going to be fine."

He doesn't look at me as he replies quietly.

"You can't promise me that."

I sigh and release his hand.

"No, I can't."

He very slowly looks up, and I see the tears spill out of his eyes and trail their way down his face.

"Mags, I can't lose her."

I nod.  
"I know."

He shakes his head, more tears falling from his eyes.  
"I can't...not her too. Watching you in the games, watching you hold Will as he died...it nearly killed me. The only thing I had to hold onto was you were still alive. And then you came home, and I thought that maybe it would be okay again."

He wipes the tears away with the back of his hand and takes a deep breath.

"When I found her on the beach...it was like, there wasn't anything left to hold onto. And the only thing I could think about was, 'take her to Mags.' Because when everything else falls apart, you're the only thing I have left. You are always there, you always come back. You always have hope."

I didn't know I was crying until one of my tears falls onto my hand. I walk around the bed and grab Leroy in a tight hug. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I feel his tears land on my shoulder.

"Oh Leroy...I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't tell you for a reason. You have so much to deal with, so many scars, I didn't want to add to your burden with my problems."

I pull back and place my hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me Leroy. I am your big sister, and I will always, do you hear me? _Always_, want to help you with your problems. So don't think for one second of trying to carry your weight alone, because that's what I'm here for."

He puts his hands on either side of my face and says firmly.

"Well then you listen to me Mags. I am your little brother, and no matter how much you think you're protecting me, you need to let me help you with your problems as well. In any way that I can I want to help you."

I kiss his forehead and give him a quick hug.  
"Deal."

We sit with Becky for a few minutes, then her dad arrives and I decide to leave him and Leroy with Becky. I go downstairs and find my father in the kitchen, without saying anything he hands me a cup of coffee. I take it gratefully and smile.  
"Just what I need. You told Becky's dad about her condition?"

He nods and sips his own steaming mug.  
"Yes, I told him we probably won't see any change until the morning."

I nod and quickly drink my coffee.

"Would it be okay if I took a short walk?"

He hesitates before answering.  
"Don't go far."

I finish my coffee, put the mug in the sink and then stretch on tiptoe to give him a kiss.

"I won't. Be back soon."

I walk towards the door and then spin around.  
"Oh! And if there is any change in Becky could you make sure to tell Dash and Felix?"

He smiles and nods.

"Thanks!"

I exit through the back door, since it's closer to the beach, and take a deep breath of the evening air. Since it's still relatively early in the evening, the sky is still lit up in glorious warm colors from the sunset, and it's fairly light out. I quickly walk to the beach and make my way down to the tide line, looking around for a few minutes at the flotsam. I discover a tiny light pink conch shell, and slip it into my pocket, intending to give it to Becky when she wakes up. I glance up at the growing twilight and decide to head home.

I exit the beach by walking to the docks. I can't go unrecognized any more, but before I became a victor I was pretty well known around the docks because my father used to work on one of the ships, and Felix still does. I used to wait for father's ship to come back every evening with my two small brothers in tow, and while I waited I would talk to the fishermen working on the docks or repairing their boats.

"Hello miss Flint!"

I turn and see Mr. Briggs walking towards me, I give him a smile and a small wave.  
"Hi mister Briggs."

"What are you doing down here at this hour?"

I shrug.  
"Just getting a bit of fresh air."

He nods.  
"Say, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on with miss Riller would you?"

I look surprised.

"Becky? How did you hear about that?"

He shrugs.  
"Well her dad rushed off in a right tizzy, and then that Dashing kid came demanding to know where your father was. So I figured something must've happened to miss Riller if her dad and the doctor are being called. She's alright I hope?"

I nod quickly.  
"Yes, there was an accident at a beach party and she nearly drowned. She's stable right now, but we won't know anything else until she wakes up."

Mr. Briggs nods and then says.  
"You let me know how things work out."

I give him a smile and start walking towards town.  
"Will do. I'll see you around."

He gives me a salute before returning to his work. I walk through town towards victors village, realizing that I've walked in a big circle. The streets have only a few people in them at this hour, and it's nice to avoid all the stares. I suddenly get that prickly feeling on the back of my neck and I glance over my shoulder. Nothing. I shrug it off and continue walking. But I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. I try to dismiss it as paranoia, but my arena instincts are telling me otherwise.

Thinking quickly, I duck into a doorway and wait ten seconds before peaking around the corner. I scan the street for anything suspicious, and I freeze as my eyes land on something across the street. Someone is standing in the shadow between two buildings. They're tall, and I can tell by their broad shoulders that it's a man. He's not moving, just leaning against one of the buildings with his arms crossed, but he's staring right at me. I feel my breath catch in my throat, and I try not to panic. But then he shifts and the light hits his face for a brief second.

Black curly hair, sharp features, arching brows set above electric blue eyes. A small smirk curving his lips.

No. That's impossible. I bolt out of the doorway and crash straight into someone.  
"Goodness! I would be more careful if I were you...why Mags! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I steady myself and look up confused. Pixie, or Paula, is standing with several shopping bags drapped on her arms. Her golden hair is up in a pony-tail, and she's dressed in a light green dress. I glance over my shoulder and when I look back at her the smile has disappeared and she looks concerned.  
"Mags, what's wrong?"

I take one last look at the alley, confirming that it is empty. And I let out a relieved sigh. It was just my imagination acting up due to stress.

"Nothing...I just thought I saw something..."

She raises one eyebrow and says skeptically.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"

I give her a smile and nod.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Out shopping?"

She looks down at her bags and laughs.  
"Yes, I decided to splurge a little on ordinary things before the victory tour."

I feel a pit in my stomach as I realize that the all important event is coming up.  
"Oh right...that's coming up rather fast isn't it?"

Paula gives me a reassuring smile and says comfortingly.  
"Don't worry dear, I'll be there the whole time, and Dash will be there too."

I nod and give her a small smile.  
"I know. We'll have fun won't we?"

She nods and gives me a conspiratorial wink.

"Loads of fun. Well I'd best be heading home, I'll see you soon I hope?"

I nod and give her a wave, calling after her briefly.  
"I still need to have you over for dinner."

She returns my wave as she shouts a reply.  
"I look forward to it!"

I look at the alley one last time before hurrying home. Telling myself that it was just my imagination, I've been stressed and my senses have been overly hyperactive lately. That plus the fact that I now know about Cedric, has made my imagination run away from me. Despite all this I can't help feeling relieved when I close the front door behind me.

I find my father in the living room, and I plop down on the couch next to him.

"Have a nice walk?"

I nod.  
"I ran into Pixie, literally in fact."

He chuckles and then asks.  
"She's our District's escort right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty normal for a Capitolite. I told her we'd have her over for dinner sometime soon."

He puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.  
"That would be nice."

I lean against him and let out a sigh.  
"Any change on Becky?"

He shakes his head.  
"She's sleeping peacefully. I convinced Leroy to go get some rest in a spare bedroom since his is occupied, mind you it was hard, but he's asleep now."

"Good, he needs rest. Is mister Riller still here?"

He nods.  
"He's still up in the room with her. Speaking of which you should go get some rest."

I sit up and look at him.  
"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?"

He shrugs.  
"I might, go on now. I'll see you in the morning."

I give him a kiss and retreat to my bedroom, slipping in quietly so I won't wake Felix. I change into sweat pants and a tank top, and crawl into bed. He shifts slightly and murmurs.  
"Any change?"

I cuddle up beside him and shake my head.  
"No, go back to sleep."

He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.  
"Goodnight Mags."

I rest my head against his shoulder and allow myself to relax and enjoy the feeling of being held by him.  
"Sleep well Felix."

* * *

**So I know it's not actually that soon in updating (sorry!) but it's pretty soon so I'm sure you'll forgive me :)  
**

**So yay! She's not dead! And she'll probably be okay...so that's good news! What do you guys think of Mags little hallucination? And I'm curious what you guys think of Pixie Cuff, AKA Paula Treman. Let me know your thoughts and or questions in a review and I'll try my best to get back to you on that ;)**

**Next update will probably be...soon, since as far as I know I have no plans for the coming week, (except tomorrow) so I should be able to write, although things do tend to turn up unexpectedly and I never know what my family has planned anyway :P  
But we shall see.**

**Fare thee well Hamiltons! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Bit of writers block for the past couple of days, but I've planned out the next chapter and it's the start of the week so what the heck! Let's be productive and get some writing done!**

**Basically to sum up, you're getting another chapter! Yay! :P**

**So soon Mags is going to be heading off to the Victor tour, and we're going to see how she deals with that and how Dash helps her deal with it, along with becoming a mentor. More drama involving certain things coming up, and happy things! So that will be good to write :)**

**Anyway! I'm babbling so I'll just start writing and let you all get to reading the next chapter!**

**(as always I appreciate your support and love all of your reviews!)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Foreshadowed joy.**

I wake up early, really early. It's still dark out, so it must be around five. I very carefully slip out of Felix's arms and tiptoe out of my room, closing the door as quietly as I can behind me. I stand in the hallway for a minute, deciding what to do. I finally settle on going to check on Becky. The door is slightly open and I peak in before slipping inside the room.

Becky's father isn't here, so my dad must have convinced him to get some rest. Becky seems to be sleeping peacefully, her soft brown curls are splayed out across her pillow, forming a halo around her head. Her petite frame looks smaller in the large bed and I can't help thinking she looks more like a child than a fifteen-year- old young woman.

I sit on the edge of the bed and feel her pulse, strong and steady. I sigh and pat the top of her hand.

"Oh Becky, you have to be alright. Leroy can't lose someone else that he loves, it would kill him."

I jump as she stirs slightly and her big brown eyes flutter open.

"M-Mags?"

She asks in a quiet voice, I smile brightly and hold her hand tighter.

"Hey Becky."

She looks at me and frowns slightly.

"What happened?"

I help her sit up as I answer her question.  
"Well...you drowned, Leroy brought you here, and Felix was able to save you."

She looks surprised.  
"I...I was dead?"

I shrug.

"Technically? Yes, you had no pulse. But you weren't too far gone so we were able to bring you back."

She lets out a sigh and gives me a weak smile.

"Well...thank you."

I laugh quietly.

"I didn't do anything, besides freak out."

She laughs her light and airy laugh and gives me a small hug.

"Well thank you for freaking out."

Before we can say anything else, the door slams open and we both turn to see a bedraggled Leroy standing in the doorway staring at us. I smile and stand up, moving out of the way as Leroy slowly takes a step into the room.  
"Becky?"

He asks in a hushed voice, his eyes nowhere but on her. She gives him a small shy smile.  
"Leroy."

He's sitting on the edge of the bed in an instant, his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair.

"Becky."

He gasps, relief and joy choking his voice. Tears run down her cheeks as she grips his shirt in her hands, holding onto him tightly. I slip out of the room to give them some privacy, and hurry downstairs to wake my father.

"She's awake?"

My father asks, sitting up in bed and focusing his full attention on me. I envy his ability to be alert and completely awake ten seconds after waking up. I guess it comes from being a doctor.

"Yes she woke up just a minute ago."  
"Did she say anything?"

I nod.  
"She seems perfectly fine, but I'm not the doctor."

He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Quite right, well I guess I'd better go check on my patient."

He pretends to look grave as he turns around in the doorway, but I can see the twinkle in his eye.

"And halt any saliva exchange that might be going on before her father arrives."

I giggle as he grins and ducks out of the room. I remember that I promised to wake Dash and Felix if there was any change, so I stop at one of the guest bedrooms and knock on the door. There's no answer, so I knock again.  
"Go 'way!"

I hear the muffled reply shout irritably at the door. I open the door and march into the room, walking over the splayed figure on the bed and pulling all the covers off with a flourish. Dash suddenly becomes wide awake and nearly falls off the bed he's so startled.

"Mags! What the hell!"  
He's dressed in only boxers and I have to suppress a grin at his pink cheeks.

"Up and at 'em! You told me to wake you if there was any change in Becky's condition and she's awake. So get up!"

He forgets his indignation and jumps up.  
"She's awake?"

I roll my eyes and walk back towards the door.

"I believe that's what I just said. Get some pants on and meet me upstairs if you want to see her."

I giggle as he snorts indignantly and tosses a pillow at me, I shut the door and skip up the stairs, slowing down as I reach my room and sneaking inside. Felix is still asleep, his arm still drapped over my empty spot on the bed. I smile and crawl into bed.

"Felix."  
I say softly, brushing his hair out of his face. He shifts slightly and lets out a sigh. I look at him for a moment before trailing my fingertips lightly down his neck and chest, he squirms slightly and rolls over. I giggle and walk my fingers up his back.

"Felix, wake up."

I call out in a sing-song voice. He mumbles something and ignores me. I lean down and kiss him lightly on the temple.  
"Come on sleepy head."

Still no reaction. I plant my next kiss on his neck, and I know he's awake by the small groan I earn from the kiss. I smack his shoulder and ruffle his hair.  
"Come on! Becky's awake!"

This gets his attention and he sits up.  
"She is?"

I giggle at his bed hair and try to tame the thick waves as I say.  
"Yes, she woke up around five minutes ago, Leroy was with her when I went to go get dad."

He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Is she going to be okay?"

I nod.  
"As far as I know."

Then I pat his shoulder and hop off the bed.  
"Come on, get a shirt on and then we'll go check on her."

He stands up and pulls his gray T-shirt over his head, ruffling his hair slightly he follows me across the hall to Leroy's room. Leroy is still sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto her hand tightly. Mister Riller is holding onto her other hand and listening to my father explain that she is perfectly healthy and with some rest she should make a full recovery. Dash is leaning against the wall and staring out the window, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed slightly in thought.

"Hey Becky."  
Felix says with a wide smile as he walks over and stands at the foot of the bed. She returns his smile brightly.  
"I hear I have you to thank for bringing me back to life."

Felix shrugs and nods towards Leroy.

"I wouldn't have had the chance if Leroy hadn't gotten you here in record time."

She glances at Leroy and I can't help smiling as I recognize that look, I get it every time I look at Felix.

"Well thank you."

Felix nods.

"Anytime."

Then he turned and gave her father a salute.  
"Captain."

Mister Riller chuckled and stood up, embracing Felix in a bear hug and clapping him on the back.  
"Cut that captain talk, you saved my little girl's life, and I am forever indebted to you."

Felix shook his head and waved off the comment.  
"Nonsense! I'm just repaying everything you've done for me, I take it we won't be shipping out today?"

He shook his head and scratched his beard distractedly.  
"Gibbs is going to take the crew out, I told him to ship out without you."

Felix looks a little put out, and mister Riller laughs heartily, slapping his back and saying cheerfully.  
"Oh cut the long face Felix, you could use a day off. Spend some time with your girlfriend."  
He adds with a wink at me. I give him a smile and then say to Felix.

"Yeah, spend some time with me!"

Felix wraps his arm around me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Well I suppose there are worse ways of spending my day off."

I smack his arm and then turn to Becky, rolling my eyes.

"Boyfriends."

She giggles and glances at Leroy, who is laughing at Felix's injured expression. My father shakes his head at all of us, suppressing a smile as he stands up and says.

"Alright, time for miss Becky to get some rest. You all can visit her later on."

Mister Riller kisses the top of Becky's head before standing up and following my father out. I hear him convincing Becky's dad to stay for dinner, arguing that Becky shouldn't be moved until later this evening anyway.

I notice that Dash's spot at the window is now vacant, and I wonder when he left. Felix and I wish Becky well, and exit the room. I take a peak back in the room as I enter the doorway and see Leroy steal a kiss, I notice Becky's cheeks turn pink, but she's not shy enough to kiss him back. I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me out into the hall. Felix shuts the door quietly and fixes me with a look.

"What?"

I say innocently. He shakes his head and smiles.  
"Give the kids some privacy."

I laugh and hook my arm in his.  
"Kids? What does that make us?"

He straightens up and looks high and mighty as he says.

"We are adults."

I shake my head at him and steer him towards the stairs.  
"Hey, that was us just a few years ago."

"Funny how time works."

He says with a chuckle, kissing my temple and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, why don't we invite Pixie over for dinner?"

Felix smiles at my enthusiasm and shrugs.  
"Let's ask your father."

After getting permission, Felix and I decide to head over to Pixie's and invite her, then go into town and buy supplies to make dinner. I also ask where Dash is, and my father said he saw him leave a little while ago. I grab a handful of Capitol gold coins and slip them into my pocket, then Felix and I head over to Pixie's house. She opens the door and immediately gives me a hug.  
"Oh hello dear! It's good to see you again."

I smile.  
"It's good to see you too!"

She releases me and then raises an eyebrow as she gives Felix the one over.  
"And who else could this be but Felix."

He smiles and shakes her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

She gives me a look and says playfully.  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine. Mags sure has an eye when it comes to men."

I giggle at the hint of pink that comes into Felix's cheeks and loop my arm in his as I address Pixie.  
"We are here to see if you could come to dinner tonight."

She smiles brightly.

"That sounds wonderful, what time should I arrive and can I bring anything?"

Felix steps in and replies before I have the chance to.  
"Come at five thirty, and no need to bring anything other than your lovely self."

Pixie raises and eyebrow and chuckles.  
"Looks and manners? Wherever did you find him Mags?"

"Oh he wasn't always like this, what you see before you is the careful work of several years."

Felix rolls his eyes and turns me around.  
"So she says. It was lovely to meet you Pixie, we have to go get supplies for dinner tonight."

She smiles and gives us a wave.  
"I'll see you two tonight."

"Goodbye!"

Felix pretends to pout as we walk into town.  
"That wasn't very nice."

I laugh before stopping him, reaching up on tiptoe and giving him a long kiss.

"That better?"

He smiles and steals another quick kiss before saying.  
"Much. Come on darling, time to go shopping."

"You know, most girls would kill to have their boyfriend say that."

He laughs as he says.

"It's a good thing you can take care of yourself than isn't it?"

I nod and jingle the coins in my pocket.  
"Yep, it is indeed. Hey why don't you go and get some fresh bread while I check out what's in the market?"

He takes the coins I hand him and slips them in his pocket.  
"Alright, how much do you think we'll need?"

I think for a minute.  
"Why don't you get three loaves? We could always use extra."

He gives me a kiss before heading towards the bakery.  
"Meet you in the market."

"You bet."

I turn down a side street and walk into the market area. People come and set up booths that hold all different wares in the market, selling and trading with each other. If you want fresh food or you're not sure what you're looking for, the market is the place to go. I breeze through the different booths, noting where certain items are, and checking everything. I decide to wait for Felix to show up so that he can help me decide what to buy. I walk back the way I came, and wait in the side street for Felix.

I watch the market, children play in and around the booths, laughing as they trade seashells and other small items that children hold of value. I smile and long for the day when I can have children of my own. Watch them grow up and play together in the ocean. Leroy would be an uncle, my father would be a grandfather. Felix would be a dad. I smile at the thought. He would make a wonderful father.

"You miss me baby doll?"

My thoughts are immediately gone, and I feel an icy chill run down my back at the voice. I turn around and see that my fears are confirmed. Hector. He's standing about ten feet away, and I notice that the right side of his face is black and blue and still slightly swollen. Dash must have beat him up really bad if he's still swollen. He walks closer towards me, and I can't help seeing with satisfaction that he's limping.

"What do you want Hector? Didn't learn your lesson?"

He sneers at me and spits out.

"I want revenge. That brute almost killed me!"

I cross my arms and stare evenly at him as he stands just a few feet away.  
"You got exactly what you deserved scumbag."

His eyes snap dangerously and he takes a menacing step further.  
"Listen to me you little bitch! The only reason you and your little friend aren't dead right now is because you're both victors!"

I roll my eyes.  
"Oh please, you or your father don't have the power to have us killed."  
He is only about a foot away now, and he lowers his voice threateningly.  
"Accidents happen."

I take a step forward and my voice turns ice-cold.

"You don't scare me."

He suddenly grabs my shoulders and slams me against the side of one of the buildings along the street.

"Is that so? Well you don't have your bodyguard here this time bitch."

I see the look in his eyes change from evil intent to shock and fear in a split second as he's yanked off me and thrown to the ground. Felix towers over him, his fists clenched and fire in his normally cheerful brown eyes. In this moment, I honestly believe that Felix would kill him in the blink of an eye, with the slightest provocation. Dash may look intimidating sometimes, but if you ever get Felix mad, it's like all hell has broken loose.  
"You had better watch your tongue when you speak to my girlfriend."

Felix's voice is low, but you can hear the thunder behind every word. I can't help feeling a happy shiver that Felix gets like this over me. Hector looks terrified, and he swallows nervously. Felix grips the front of his shirt and pulls him up, slamming him against the same wall I was held against just a moment ago. He lowers his voice and hisses at Hector.  
"If I were you, I would listen to me _very_ carefully. The only reason you are still breathing is because I promised Mags I wouldn't kill you, and she's seen far too much death as it is. But if she said the word, I would not hesitate for a second in doing the world a favor and putting an end to your miserable existence. If I ever see you within a hundred feet of Mags again, if I see you looking at her, I will forget my promise. Understand?"

Hector gulps and nods quickly. Felix doesn't move, and I can tell he's fighting the urge to beat him to a pulp right then and there, so I walk up and place a hand on his arm, shocked at how tense it is.

"Um, honey? You're going to have to let him go so he can run away."

Felix relaxes ever so slightly and releases Hector, who promptly bolts out of the side street. Felix stares after him until he disappears around the corner. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and give him a kiss.  
"You look pretty darn hot when you're mad."

This earns me a chuckle, and he takes my hand.  
"I don't think he'll bother you again. Let's finish shopping."

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but that's all I was able to write today, and I figured it was better than nothing :P  
**

**I'll see you all next time!**

**Oh! And to answer a question by "AwesomenessChica" I call my followers/fans "Hamiltons, because my the last name of my pen name is "Hamlet" so...I was trying to be clever ;) :P**

**Review if you liked please, and let me know what you think!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo readers!**

**So I'm posting another chapter (obviously) and I think it's earlier than I have been lately...I've developed a nasty habit of completely losing any track of time so...yeah, I'm not sure when I last posted :P**

**Anyway! (I say that an awful lot in these authors notes, maybe I should start using a synonym...)**

**Back on point, this chapter will be focusing on the dinner with Pixie, and foreshadowing of the victory tour, which I'm thinking I'll do a time jump and next chapter will either be the day of, or the day before said tour. We'll see how things go.**

**Also! I had an absolutely brilliant idea for a new fanfic to write! And I'm sooooo excited to get started on it, but I've told myself that I must finish this one first, and then I can write the story about Finn and Annie's son and this new fanfic at the same time.**

**I'm not going to tell you any details, but I will give you a general idea of what it is.**

**It's not a HG fanfic, so a lot of you probably won't be interested. It is a crossover, and I don't think this idea or plot or even crossover has ever happened before. Actually, there isn't, at least not on Fanfiction; I checked. (Shocking I know!)**

**I will post more details once I'm finished with this story, but for now that's all you get to know *snickers***

**So on with the chapter! Be sure to drop me a PM if there's any questions or just to chat, and I'd appreciate a review if you've enjoyed the story thus far ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Dinner, with a side of dread.**

Felix and I returned from shopping and got to work preparing dinner. Becky has been moved downstairs into the living room couch, where Leroy is reading to her. My father and mister Riller are out and about somewhere or other, and Dash is still nowhere to be found.

At five-thirty sharp, there is a knock on the door that announces Pixie's arrival. I answer the door and give her a hug before leading her into the living room.

"You are very punctual."

She laughs at my comment and shrugs.

"When you're a District escort you learn to live by the minute. This must be Leroy."

He smiles and Becky sits up from leaning on him so that he can stand and shake Pixie's hand.

"Yes that's me, it's nice to meet you Pixie. Thank you for doing all you could to help my family."

She smiles and gives him a quick hug.

"Of course dear! I'm so sorry I couldn't bring them both home to you."

Leroy smiles sadly and shrugs.  
"It wasn't your fault. I appreciate all you did for Will, and I know he appreciated it to."

Pixie blinks several times and takes a deep breath.  
"Yes, well, that's my job isn't it? And who is this lovely young lady?"

Leroy smiles and brushes a lock of hair out of Becky's face.

"This is my girlfriend Becky Riller."

Becky gives Pixie a small wave.

"Excuse me for not standing up, doctor's orders."

Pixie looks surprised.

"Oh goodness! If you don't mind me asking, why do you need a doctor?"

I slip away as Becky and Leroy start to recount all that's happened in the past day and join Felix in the kitchen.

"Mmm, it smells good."

Felix stands over a large pot on the stove, wielding a wooden spoon in one hand, and a jar of spice in the other.  
"Well it should, I've been slaving over it for the past few hours."

I laugh and lean on the counter next to him, inhaling some steam rising from the pot as I reply.

"You mean _We've_ been slaving over."

He waves a hand airily as if to brush away the comment and I roll my eyes at him.

"So how is the chowder coming?"

He stirs the thick mixture slowly and then raises the spoon.

"You tell me."

He holds the spoon out to me and I blow on it before tasting. Felix looks at me expectantly and holds up the jar of spice.

"Does it need more spices?"

I shake my head.

"Maybe a tad more salt, but other than that it's perfect."

He smiles and tosses me the spice bottle.  
"Well put this away then, and I'll get the salt."

Twenty minutes later and my father and mister Riller have arrived, and everyone is seated around the table enjoying the chowder and fresh bread. It was a good night, one of the best I've had since the games, and it was good to spend time eating and laughing with friends and family. After dinner we retired to the living room, where us teenagers talked amongst ourselves, or listened to the adults.

I glance out the window and see the last hint of the sun disappear over the ocean, with a content sigh I lean my head back against Felix's shoulder and direct my attention inside. Leroy is holding Becky's hand, and her legs are draped over his, Pixie is sitting in the armchair next to mister Riller, and my father is sitting in his rocking chair.

The adults are busy talking about taxes, dips and rises in fish population and other things that don't hold my attention for very long. Felix seems to be interested though, and he makes the odd comment now and then. Becky and Leroy seem content to just sit together and listen, but I am getting sleepy, and if I don't start talking for get up soon I'm going to fall asleep. As if in answer to my thoughts, a knock sounds on the door. Before anyone can move I practically jump up.

"I'll get it!"

I declare, probably a bit to loud, and hurry to the door. I stand poised in the doorway, my hand on the half-open door.

"Dash, where did you disappear to..."

I trail off, noticing the worn but determined look on his face, and the lack of his usually casual attitude.

"I had some...things to do. Am I interrupting something? I could come back..."

I swing the door open and step out of the way, saying quickly.

"No, no, you're not interrupting anything. Come in."

He hesitates for a moment before walking in. I close the door behind me and lean against it.  
"Is there something wrong?"

I ask tentatively. He turns around quickly and looks slightly surprised before smiling.

"No, of course not. I'm just a little tired."

I nod, feeling a pit in my stomach. His smile was the easy one he usually reserved for the Capitol, and it didn't reach his eyes. He's not telling me something, and that worries me. But I smile anyway and straighten up.

"Alright, why don't you come say hi? Oh and there's chowder left over if you're hungry."

He shakes his head and follows me to the living room.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks for the offer."

We walk into the living room and introductions and greetings are made. I return to my seat next to Felix, sitting up straight so there's room for Dash. Becky and Leroy decide to go out on the back porch and sit on the swing since the evening is so nice. Which leaves Felix Dash and I with the adults. They resume their conversation as before, with Dash joining in. I keep a close eye on Dash, noticing that he appears casual and relaxed, but I know he still has something weighing on him. I can feel the undercurrent of tension spread to Felix, and I know he suspects something too. After about half and hour of talking, Dash stands up and says.  
"Well, I'd better head home. Just dropped by to see how Becky was doing."

Mister Riller stands up and shakes his hand.  
"I appreciate that, it was good to meet you."

Dash nods.  
"Same. I'll see you later mister Flint."

My father shakes his hand and smiles.

"You're welcomed to drop by any time."

Dash exchanges a nod with Pixie and then walks towards the door. Felix suddenly stands up.

"Hey I'll walk you home. You wanted to ask me about your boat?"

Dash pauses for a minute, and then nods.

"Right...we can talk on the way."

I stand up and take a step forward before Felix holds a hand out to stop me, saying quickly.

"You stay here Mags, I'll just be a minute, and I can tell you're tired."

I'm so shocked I can't even argue as they walk out. I stare at the closed door for a few minutes before fear settles in. Felix lied to me. He never lies, especially to me. Dash is worried, he almost never gets worried. What is going on? I bite my lip and make a decision that I'll probably regret later.

"Hey dad, I'm going to just head upstairs and lie down. Felix is right I am tired. Could you tell him when he gets back?"

My father nods and gives me a quick kiss and hug.

"Alright, get some rest. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

I say a hasty goodnight to mister Riller, and duck upstairs. Once in my room, I slip on a black hoodie and escape out my window. I walk on the roof until I reach the back of the house, and I lower myself down onto the deck railing.

"Mags?"

I curse under my breath and straighten up.

"Leroy, you didn't see me okay?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

Dang it Leroy, this was not the time to be the over protective brother.  
"Where's Becky?"

He nods towards the door.  
"Bathroom. You didn't answer my question."

My mind races for a plausible excuse and I say quickly.

"I'm going to take a quick walk on the beach."

"Why be sneaky about it?"

"What? I'm not being sneaky!"

I say indignantly. He just pointedly looks at the roof, and then my black hoodie. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'm going to see if I can find some shells to surprise Becky with. Don't tell anyone."

He gives me a long look, and I know he doesn't quite believe me, but finally he nods and says.  
"Alright fine, I didn't see you."

I flash him a smile and make my way around the house to the street. After a minute of running, I catch sight of Felix and Dash on the street ahead of me. I stay in the shadows and duck behind buildings until I'm close enough to hear them.

"So a note just shows up on your doorstep telling you when to go to the Capitol?"

Felix's voice, low and disbelieving. Dash told him about his 'job' in the Capitol?

"Yes. And I'm afraid Mags will have to suffer the same fate."

I wince as I hear Felix's teeth grind together, but he remains otherwise silent, allowing Dash to continue.  
"I'm going to do everything I can to keep her out of it, but there's only so much I can do without putting her in even more danger. The president will find out that I care about her. He always finds out."

Okay so now he's confessing his feelings for me? To _Felix?_ I must be dreaming or there is something seriously weird going on.

"I know, so what do we do?"

And Felix just takes it in stride like he knew Dash had feelings for me? Did he know? Why isn't he effected by this information? Maybe they've talked about it before.

"I don't know that there's all that much we can do. Just be careful and hope for the best. If Mags plays up the fact that she's taken, then it might discourage the President from using her. There are some who don't care if the victor is taken or not, but surprisingly the majority of the Capitolites still have some sense of morality."

"What do we do if that doesn't discourage him?"

There's a pause, and I duck into a doorway as they both stop.

"I don't know. We'll have to figure it out as we go along."

They continue walking as Dash finishes.  
"I do know one thing, we both would do anything to keep her safe."

"I know. Too bad that doesn't stop the worrying."

They had looped around Victors Village, and now they arrive at Dash's house. They pause on the porch.

"I'll keep you updated once we're on the tour."

"Thanks, I appreciate you doing all of this."

Dash shrugs.  
"Mags loves you, and you deserve to know everything."

"Yeah but...you didn't have to do any of this. You could hate me."

Dash chuckles and I see him shake his head.  
"Mags made her choice long before she met me, I'm just glad to have her friendship, and yours."

Felix shakes his hand and says.

"Well, it's good to have your friendship too. I'm glad Mags has someone to look after her when I can't. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you."

Dash disappears inside and Felix walks down the steps and heads back towards my house. I realize that he might go upstairs to say goodbye, so I duck onto the sand behind the large houses in Victors Village and run back to my house. I scale the railing on the side of the house, pull myself onto the roof and slip inside my window just as I hear Felix walking up the stairs. I hurriedly pull off the hoodie and my jeans, leaving me in my underwear and tank top. I jump onto the bed and pull the covers over me just as he knocks on the door.

"Come in."

I say, in a slightly winded voice that I hope just sounds tired. Silently thanking my arena training for building up my speed and stamina. Felix walks in and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hey."

I give him a small smile.  
"Hey."

He brushes some hair out of my face.  
"You get some rest alright? I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod.  
"So what did you and Dash talk about?"

He shrugs.

"Oh, just something that's been on both of our minds. No need to worry about it."

"Okay."

He smiles and leans down, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Mags."

I cross my arms and stare at him. He raises his eyebrows.  
"What?"

"You call that a goodnight kiss?"

He grins and leans down again, kissing me like he means it before straightening up again and tapping the end of my nose.  
"That more satisfactory?"

I try not to smile as I nod.

"Much better. I'll see you tomorrow honey."

He adjusts the covers over me before standing up and walking to the door.

"Tomorrow. Goodnight darling."

He closes the door quietly behind him and I relax back into my pillow. Staring at the ceiling for a long time. Unable to sleep. How long have Felix and Dash been talking together about these kinds of things? Why has Felix never told me he knew that Dash had feelings for me? And why on earth would they not tell me anything? Maybe they're scared to tell me. Or they think they're protecting me. But they had to know I would be mad if I ever found out. I can imagine them standing side by side with their arms crossed saying "it's for your own good Mags." And other things like that.

I sigh and roll over, crossing my arms under my pillow and closing my eyes. I can worry about all that and decide whether or not to confront them about it tomorrow, but right now I really need some sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Gosh I didn't realize how short that was... Well the next chapter should be longer, but I didn't have anything else to put in this one so this will have to do. **

**As always, thanks for reading and if you wouldn't mind reviews are awesome! And or PM me with any thoughts, questions or if you'd just like to chat :)**

**peace out Hamlitons**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people!**

**So here I am with another chapter for you guys.**

**I know it's a little late in updating, but I've lacked motivation lately, and then I'm working on...three other stories, and rewriting an entire novel, and editing another one...so yeah, I've been pretty busy lately :)**

**But I'm here now, and I'm hoping to set up some form of system where I have a particular day to work on each story. We'll see how that goes.**

**I did want to tell you guys about the fanfic I mentioned in the last authors note, and see what you guys thought about it.**

**It's a crossover of Peter Pan and Robin Hood. Basically, something happens and Peter, the Lost Boys, and the other residents of Neverland get transported back in time, and then become reincarnated as characters from Robin Hood.**

**I've already started it, but I won't post it until this story is done...I think, I might decide to start posting it.**

**But tell me if you think that sounds interesting! And any ideas you might have for it :)**

**Alright so here we go! In this chapter I think I'm going to kick off the Victory Tour, or have it be the day before Mags and Dash leave. But I want to get the story moving because there's still quite a lot I want to write and I don't want the story to end up with around...fifty chapters long XD**

**So here we go! Reviews are always asked for and greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected meeting.**

The knife leaves my hand and whistles in the air for a few seconds before burying itself in the trunk of a large palm tree. I roll my shoulders and take aim with my second knife, narrowing my eyes at the target before flicking my wrist and watching as the knife sinks into the wood beside the other one. Steel would be proud.

I drop my arm and let the third knife fall and stick in the sand beside me. The wind whips my hair to one side, and I brush a few loose strands away with a sigh.

I glance at the knives before sitting down, picking the third knife up and tracing patterns into the sand. Tomorrow Dash and I will leave for the Victory Tour, I have to say goodbye to my family, and Felix for who knows how long.

I'll be forced to visit each District and confront the families of each and every tribute that I watched die. I'll have to say some stupid speech about how they put up a good fight and how they died honorably and other crap like that. When the truth is, they were all murdered for the sick amusement of the Capitol, and to remind us all exactly how powerless we are.

"Mags?"

I look up and see Leroy standing above me, I drop my gaze and resume doodling with the knife. He sits down beside me and stares at the ocean.

"How long have you been out here?"

I shrug, focusing on the sand instead of meeting his gaze.

"Since before it was light out."

Leroy is silent for a moment, and from the corner of my eye I see him glance at the maimed palm tree, then at what I was doodling. I quickly scratch out the image when I realize what I drew. Although I know it's too late, Leroy already saw.

"It's going to be okay Mags."

He says gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. I swallow hard and stare at the remains of my doodle. "WILL" stares back at me, a long slash through the letters. I slowly use the flat of the blade to wipe the sand clean, and let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if I can do it Leroy."

I confess, resting my arms on my knees as I stare at the ocean, twirling the knife idly in one hand. He shrugs and leans back on his elbows.

"Dash and Pixie will be there with you. And you won't be gone for as long as you think, you'll be back home before you know it."

I shake my head.

"The length of the tour's not what bothers me. I just don't know if I can do it."

He turns to look at me slightly confused.

"I'm sure they'll write the speeches and everything out for you. You just have to do as they say and you'll be fine."

I shake my head again.

"That's not what I'm talking about Leroy."

"Than what are you talking about?"

I let out a heavy sigh and finally just say what I've been thinking for the past couple weeks.

"I don't know if I can keep it together when I leave. I don't know if I can...keep a hold on my sanity."

Silence greets this statement, as Leroy struggles to find something to say.

"You...you'll be fine."

I smile sadly and shrug.  
"I wasn't after the games."

"But that's different! You aren't going in the arena again."

I turn on him, suddenly angry, hot tears burning in my eyes.

"You're right, it is different! This is much worse! Don't you see Leroy? I'm going to have to live through everything all over again, I'll have to face the families whose lives I've torn apart, and the whole time I'm just going to be reminded that Will is gone! And he's not coming back!"

My voice gives out on me at the end of my rant, and I try to hold in a sob as the tears run down my cheeks. Leroy blinks several times quickly, trying to hold in his own tears, trying to be strong for me. He quickly wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. I bury my face in his shoulder and let the sobs shake my body as I cling to him. Although I know he's crying to, his arms are steady and comforting.

"You're going to make it through this Mags. You always do."

He says gently, kissing my head as he tightens his grip on me slightly. I can't reply for a few minutes because I'm crying so hard. But I finally manage to talk around my sobs.

"I...I'm sorry...Leroy...I shouldn't have...yelled at you."

He rubs my back comfortingly and shakes his head.

"You don't have to apologize."

I take a deep breath, and let it out in a quivering sigh, trying to get my crying under control.

"I'm so scared Leroy. I didn't even remember what I did when I got out of the games...it's like I wasn't myself."

"That's not going to happen again."  
I shake my head.

"You don't know that. Sometimes I'll wake up after a nightmare, and I'll want to hurt myself just to make sure I'm awake, and being home isn't just a dream. You don't know how terrifying that is."

He loosens his grip on me, and pulls back slightly. Looking in my eyes, he slowly lifts the leg of his pants up to his knee. I gasp and stare in horror at the long horizontal scars marking his shin and calf.

"Leroy..."

I can't hide the pain in my voice, and I slowly rest my hand against his leg, trying to convince myself that they weren't real.

"When you and Will were reaped, I couldn't handle it. I just curled up on the couch and lied there for days. It wasn't until Will died that I lost it completely."

I feel a fresh flood of tears leak from my eyes and trail their way down my cheeks.

"Does dad know?"

He nods slowly.

"Yeah, he caught me at it. I thought he would be furious, but he just took the knife away and hugged me tightly. He watched me like a hawk after that of course, but I don't think he blames me. It got better after you won, but I know you have been struggling with it since the games."

I nod, and take a deep breath, pulling the leg of his jeans back down.

"I had no idea...I'm so sorry Leroy. Everyone has been so focused on me lately, including myself, that no one has thought about how you're doing."

Leroy gave me a sad smile and brushed the tears of my cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine now, I just worry about my big sister."

I take a deep breath and give him a hug.

"If you can be strong, then so can I."

Leroy chuckles slightly and rolls his eyes.

"Does everything have to be a competition with you?"

I narrow my eyes at him and smile.

"Yes!"

He stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"Nice knife throwing skills by the way."

I fling the last knife in between the other two and turn back to him with a smile.

"Thank you. I learned how from a friend."

That night we were having a goodbye party for me, Dash and Pixie would be there of course, along with Mister Riller and Becky. I don't know if dad invited anyone else but I can't think of who else he would.

Leroy and I take a long walk on the beach, and we talk and laugh, remembering all the happy days we had with Will on the beach. Until now it's been too painful to talk about him, but right now it feels good to remember the good days. I know Will would want us not to forget the happy times we spent together, playing pirates, collecting shells, and seeing who could hold their breath the longest.

It's around two o'clock when we finally walk back into town. Leroy glances towards a side street, and I smile as I realize where it leads.

"Why don't you go drop by and say hello to Becky? I'm sure she would appreciate any help she could get. I hear she's making dessert tonight."

Leroy hesitates, and then turns to me.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

I wave my hand dismissively.

"Pssh! Go on, I'll see you tonight. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home you know."

He grins at me and plants a quick kiss on my forehead before jogging off. I smile and shake my head, remembering when Felix and I were like that...well we kind of still are. The only way to survive the games is to focus on the reason you won, mine is to honor Will's wishes, and to be with my family.

The town is pretty busy at this hour, and I have to bear the stares of people walking past. I just give them a small smile or keep my head down. I pause when I hear a small squeal, and a little girl maybe five years old runs up to me.

"Lady of the Sea!"

I smile slightly at her excited but shy stare. She blinks big blue eyes up at me and says quietly.

"Can I hug you?"

I crouch and open my arms. She giggles and throws her small arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up."

She whispers in my ear. I struggle against the wave of emotion that hits me, and blink my eyes to stop the tears.

"Why would you want to be like me?"

I ask as she pulls away. She shrugs her tiny shoulders.

"You're beautiful, and strong and smart and you loved your brother very much. Mommy says you're one of the best people to win the games in a long time."

I'm a little too shocked to fully process this, so I just give her a small smile and say.

"Are you looking forward to the Victory Tour?"

She suddenly asks, tilting her head to one side slightly. I decide it's better to tell her the truth, since there's so little honesty in the world.

"Not really. It's tiring."

She nods as if she understands and then beams at me.

"But you'll get to wear pretty outfits!"

I laugh and nod.

"Yes that's true."

At that moment a young woman who I assume is her mother runs up and after shooting a quick glance my way she takes her daughters shoulders and scolds her slightly.

"Mila! What have I told you about running off?"

She turns to me and smiles apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, manners aren't exactly her strong point."

I give the woman a bright smile and shake my head.

"Oh I don't mind at all."

From the looks of their clothes, they weren't one of the wealthier families in the District. I dig in my pocket and pull out some coins, offering them to the young woman.

"Would you mind taking these off my hands?"

She looks at the money in disbelief, shaking her head quickly.

"Oh no, I couldn't accept any money."

I shrug.

"I have too much, and I've done nothing to deserve it."

She still looks hesitant and so I say gently.

"Please help me feel like I can make a difference with what I've gone through."

She meets my gaze, and we stare at each other for a long moment. She finally, with some reluctance, holds out her hand. I smile and place the coins in her hand. Then I crouch in front of Mila and tap the end of her nose.

"I'm going to ask my stylists to make a pretty dress just for you."

I glance up at her mother and ask.

"Where do you live?"

The young woman looks overwhelmed as she stammers out her address. I nod and then get the breath knocked out of me as Mila throws herself on me and wraps her arms around my waist in a crushing hug.

"You're my hero!"

I laugh and catch myself with one hand so I don't fall over. Mila releases me and I stand up. Her mother looks at me with respect and says proudly.

"The world needs more people like you in it. I can never repay you for your kindness."

I smile and shake my head.

"You already have by taking the money. It makes me feel terrible that I have so much money just for being in the games. When the people in the Districts work so hard. So thank you for letting me help you."

She nodded and then took Mila's hand.

"Come along Mila. Thank you again."

I nod and Mila gives me a wave.

"I'll be watching you during the Tour."

She calls to me. I return her wave as I reply.

"I'll come to deliver your dress when I get back."

I turn back around and resume my walk, feeling in better spirits than I did this morning. It's moments like those, that remind me why I won the games, and why I have to stay strong. Mila looks to me as a role model, and I can't disappoint her.

As I'm passing by an alley, I hear a low chuckle and I freeze.

"Wasn't that sweet?"

I'm surprised to find that I don't feel any fear, only caution as my senses heighten. I turn to the alley and barely catch the outline of a man leaning against the side of a building, shrouded in shadow.

"If you want to talk, come out and face me."

"Oh I don't know about that sweetheart, I like the shadows."

I plant my feet firmly on the pavement, and square my shoulders, outwardly relaxed, but inwardly coiled like a spring, ready for action. I take a deep breath and say the one thing that will get his attention.

"Cedric."

The outline straightens up, and he takes a step forward, allowing the light to fall across his features. I hold in a gasp as I see him for the first time, really see him.

His hair grows around his ears in thick black curls, he's tall, probably six-foot one. His figure is lean and lithe, like a cat. His boyish features and curls give him a young innocent look even though I know he has to be around forty-three. He looks at me with electric blue eyes, and I stare at him for several long minutes.

"You look just like him..."

I can't help saying in a hushed voice. He raises one arched eyebrow.

"Who?"

I take a deep breath and force myself to stop looking over his features, focusing in on those electric blue eyes that look all too familiar.

"Will."

He nods.

"I could see the resemblance. While we're on the subject, you look...so much like my sister."

I shift slightly.

"Magarida. My aunt."

He nods again and then pain flashes across his eyes.

"It's like she's standing in front of me...except she was younger than you when she died."

I can't get over the oddness of this situation, I'm standing in the street, talking to my crazy dead uncle that I didn't know existed until recently. We both resemble each other's younger siblings that died...yeah I'm going crazy.

"Not to seem rude but, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He shrugs, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I guess I'm hard to drown."

He notices the cautious way I'm regarding him, and realization crosses his face.

"He told you...your father."

I simply nod. His shoulders sag and he lets out a sigh.

"After I almost drowned again...something clicked in my head, I snapped out of...whatever it was that possessed me. I'm just as I was before Magarida died."

I remain cautious, not letting my guard down.

"So that's it? You're just back to normal?"

He shakes his head.

"It took me several years to get back to normal completely."

"So what's up with you stalking me?"

He scratches the back of his head and says guiltily.

"I...I was trying to work up the courage to talk to you. I need to apologize."

He takes a deep breath and meets my gaze.

"I can never make up for what I did, I just want you to know that I wasn't in my right mind, and now that I am, I am so, so sorry. I would never want to cause your family pain."

I shrug.

"Not much of a family any more."

Realization dawns on him, and he asks me in a pained voice.

"Your mother..."

I shake my head.

"Died after she had Will. Now he's gone too."

Cedric blinks several times, nodding slowly. His blue eyes seeming even brighter with tears in them.

"Right...well, I'm sorry that I'll never get the chance to explain myself to her."

I relax slightly. Since the games, I've adapted this acute sense about people. I can tell if their trustworthy or not. Maybe it's just instinct kicked in since the games.

"Are you going to explain yourself to dad?"

He snaps out of his slight daze and shrugs.

"I don't know if he'd take too kindly to me...what with everything."

I bite my lip slightly and struggle to make a decision. Finally I nod towards the street.

"Do you...do you want to come over? I'm sure dad would prefer to know the truth. I think he still feels guilty about killing you."

Cedric chuckles slightly and gives in with a shrug.

"Well I wouldn't want him feeling guilty over something he didn't do."

He puts his hand gently on my arm, and I stiffen instinctively. He slowly lifts his hand and says gently.

"I'm sorry for everything Magarida...I know how hard it is to lose a younger sibling. You feel responsible even though it wasn't your fault."

I feel a lump forming in my throat, and so I just nod stiffly.

"It's Mags by the way."

He smiles slightly and nods.

"Alright then Mags, time for a family reunion."

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so I thought that this chapter was suckily short, but then I realized it's around a thousand words longer than the last one so...yeah :P Anyway! Decided to update because I'm going to be camping over the weekend and I thought you guys needed another chapter since I hadn't updated in a while.  
**

**So! Here it is! Please let me know what you think in a review! I only got like three last chapter :P Love them reviews :)**

**Later Hamiltons!**

**PS: What did you guys think of that plot twist? I didn't even see it coming :P She was just walking home and he showed up all of a sudden. Tell me what you think dearies! I'd like to know if I used good judgement with that decision :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody!**

**So I am really sorry for not updating in a while, I was in a slump for a little while and I couldn't read or write (it was horrid!)**

**I'm trying my best to push through it, but it's been hard lately :/**

**I am going to be trying my best to get back into a routine and update regularly, although with school and things I'll probably only be able to update once a week.**

**Okay! So I'm not sure what's going to be happening in this chapter, but I guess we'll find out :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Family Reunion.**

I can't help casting multiple glances at Cedric, trying to let everything sink in. He walks calmly beside me, keeping his head down and sticking more to the shadowed side of the street.

"You know, it's considered rude to stare."

I look away quickly and chuckle embarrassed.

"Sorry, this is all feeling really surreal."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

There's a pause, and then I turn to him.

"Why did you kidnap me when I was little?"

Shame washes over his face, and he refuses to meet my eye.

"I...I thought you were my sister. My head wasn't right after she died and I almost drowned. I don't really remember much, I know I took you to my old house and we stayed there for a while."

He finally turns to me and adds quickly.

"I would have never done anything to hurt you. Even in my twisted mind I took care of you."

I nod.

"I know. Its water under the bridge now."

We continue walking in silence. Eventually I see the large fence that circles Victors Village, and I turn to Cedric.

"Listen, I have absolutely no idea how my father, or anyone else for that matter, is going to react to seeing you."

He nods, and sticks his hands in his pockets, glancing towards the gate as he replies.

"I know. Don't worry about me, I've had years to wallow in guilt, anything they say can't be worse than what I've already said to myself."

"Ready?"

He shrugs and I put a hand hesitantly on his arm.

"It's going to be okay. Promise."

He looks down at my hand, and then meets my gaze, giving me the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you, for being so kind. Any normal person wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Well, when you've been through what I have, you learn that there's always more to people than what you think. Come on."

I lead him down the street, and, sooner than I would hope, we're standing on my front porch. I glance over my shoulder as I open the door, and see Cedric glancing around nervously.

"Do you want to wait out here while I explain things to my father?"

He hesitates, then nods slowly.

"That would probably be best."

I give him an encouraging smile and walk inside.

"Dad?"

I walk into the living room and glance around. I hear footsteps from the kitchen and Felix's voice follows.

"He's out getting things for tonight."

He appears in the doorway and flashes me a smile before walking over and giving me a kiss.

"How are you today darling?"

I return his smile and plant another quick kiss on his lips.

"Good, it's been a bit of an odd day."

He raises his eyebrows intrigued.

"Oh really? How so?"

I glance towards the door.

"Well...I met my uncle."

I swear I could hear a pin drop. For a long moment, Felix just stares at me. Then he raises his eyebrows.

"Uh, what? He's dead."

I shrug.

"Apparently not. He survived, and he got help. He's right in the head again."

Felix frowns.

"Mags, are you feeling alright?"

I push his hand away and scoff.

"I'm fine! And I'm telling the truth."

Felix shakes his head.

"How do you even know it's him? He could be an imposter."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, some weirdo is pretending to be my crazy dead uncle. For what reason? And no one even knows besides you and my family."

I grab his hand and pull him towards the door.

"Besides, he looks like Will. Well I guess Will looked like him, but there is a definite family resemblance."

I pull open the door and motion to Cedric.

"See?"

Felix immediately tenses, and slowly puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Cedric?"

My uncle glances at me before returning his attention back to Felix and nodding.

"This is my boyfriend Felix. Felix, this is my thought-to-be-dead uncle, Cedric."

Felix eyes him suspiciously.

"Look, I know how you must feel. You're anxious for Mags' safety, and I pose a threat, I did kidnap her when she was a child after all. But I can assure you, I received help, and I am mentally stable again."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

He shrugs.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

"Like hell I will."

I grab his arm and turn him to face me.

"Felix! Watch it."

From the corner of my eye, I see Cedric raise his eyebrows at my commanding tone. Felix however, isn't intimidated. He's known me too long to be cowered by a harsh tone.

"Mags, don't make the same mistake your mother did by trusting him!"

"Do you trust _me_?"

He looks away and I tighten my grip on his arm, not affecting him at all, but bringing his gaze back to mine.

"Do you, trust me?"

He puts his hand on my cheek, and ducks his head so he's eye level with me.

"You know I do."

I give him a small smile and nod.

"Well I am willing to take a chance and trust him. And if you trust me, you'll do the same."

He sighs and turns to Cedric.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down."

Cedric smiles and nods.

"Understood."

Then he turns to me.

"Thank you."

I nod and motion to the door.

"Let's go inside."

I can tell Felix is still on guard, but he's relaxed some, proving that he does trust me. I follow him into the kitchen, leaning against the bar as I survey the various ingredients and cooking supplies littered across the counter.

"Well, your father and I _w__ere_ making dinner, but we discovered something very important. We didn't have any pasta."

"So he went to get some?"

Felix nods.

"How are you going to explain Cedric to him?"

I glance back towards the living room where Cedric is flipping through the channels on the television.

"Same way I explained to you I guess."

Felix shakes his head and chuckles slightly.

"This is going to be a strange dinner."

I see pain flicker through his eyes, and I know what he's thinking. I've been thinking the same thing all day. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around me and rests his cheek on the top of my head.

"Mags..."

I nod slightly, fighting the urge to cry.

"I know. I've been thinking about it to."

"I don't know how long it's going to be before I see you again."

I can hear the strain in his voice, and I tighten my arms around him. Not daring to say anything and give away how scared I am.

"I'm worried about you."

I nod again.

"I know...I- I'll be fine though."

He gently rubs my back and sighs.

"Oh Mags, I want so badly to protect you from this, but I can't. And that kills me."

He pulls back slightly so he can look me in the eye.

"Dash is going to look after you. And whenever things get tough, remember that I'm here, waiting for you to come home."

"I can't wait to be home already."

He chuckles and gives me a kiss.

"You're going to be fine Mags. Remember the reason the other tributes died, they wanted you to win."

I bite my lip and nod, blinking back tears at the memory of the final battle. Felix gives me another quick kiss and then motions to the living room.

"Go on and relax, this dinner is for you."

I'm about to protest, when he cuts it off with another kiss. I laugh and wrinkle my nose at him.

"Fine! Don't wreck my kitchen."

He laughs and whips a dish towel across my rear. I turn and attempt a scowl, but can't help smiling. He waves his hand dismissively.

"Shoo, or I'll smack you again."

I stand still, testing him. He lunges forward and I run out of the kitchen giggling. I walk into the living room and plop onto the couch beside Cedric.

"Whatcha watching?"

He shrugs and continues to flip through the channels.

"Just killing time."

I suddenly sit up as I hear the front door open and my father's voice calling.

"Sorry it took me so long Felix, got caught up with a boy who fell and sprained his wrist."

I glance at Cedric, whose face has taken a paler tone.

"I'll go talk to him."  
I say quickly before jumping up and running into the kitchen.

"Magarida."  
He says happily, a large smile on his face as he walks over and gives me a hug.

"Hey dad. Listen um...I have something to tell you."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

I don't really remember all that much about the next ten minutes or so. What I do remember is finally standing in the living room, looking at my father and Cedric facing each other. Felix is at my side, holding my hand. The amount of tension in the room is suffocating.

Finally my father takes a deep breath, and offers Cedric his hand.

"If Mags is willing to forgive you, then so am I."

With a look of extreme relief, Cedric shakes my father's hand.

"Thank you Vern."

My father lets out a sigh and shakes his head, a small smile playing across his face.

"Well, this has been an eventful day. I guess it's fitting for you to be with us on Magarida's last night."

Cedric turns to me confused.

"The Victory Tour."

I state, wondering if they can hear the apprehension I'm feeling. Cedric nods and gives me a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad I get to be here."

I return his smile and laugh slightly, shaking my head.

"I never thought I would be, but I'm glad you're here too."

Cedric and my father disappear into the kitchen, talking about my mother and the days before I was born. I'm feeling anxious and a little stressed, the Victory Tour looming over me like a dark cloud. I need some air.

"Hey, I think I'm going to drop by Dash and Pixie's to tell them to come on over."

Felix studies my face for a moment and nods, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"Okay, I'll see if your father and uncle need any help. Be safe."

I nod and give him a kiss before walking out the door. I pause on the porch, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I know I'll be coming back, but I can't help feeling like I did before the games. I'm going to be going through hell again, reliving every nightmare, every heart ache of the games. And being glorified for it.

How am I supposed to face the other tributes families? How can I stand before Melinda's sisters as the victor, knowing that they were struggling to live with Melinda and Steel's help, and now they didn't have them. Suddenly an idea strikes me. What if I can help the other tribute's families in some way? Would the capitol allow that? Probably not. But maybe...just maybe, I could find some way to help support them. A scheme to slide around the Capitol's rules.

Slightly encouraged by this, I hop down the front steps and walk the short distance to Pixie's house. She answers the door the second time I knock, and gives me a bright smile.

"Hello Mags dear, how are you doing?"

She adds the last part gently, and I shrug, giving her a hug and a slight smile.

"Oh as well as can be expected. I just came by to let you know that you can head on over to the house, if you want."

She glances at her watch.

"Oh really? It's an hour early."

I laugh and shrug.

"Well people are either cooking or sitting around. I figured we'd might as well socialize while we're waiting."

She nods.

"Good point. I'll be over in a few, have to finish up a few things."  
"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

I wave and walk back down the steps, and arrive at Dash's house in less than a minute. One of the advantages to living in the Victors Village I guess. I knock on the door and wait. Nothing. I knock louder. Still nothing. I try the door and find it unlocked, sticking my head inside, I frown at the dark interior.

"Dash?"

I call, taking a hesitant step inside. I'm growing more nervous as I take another step into the house, still not receiving an answer.

"Dash!"

I try shouting, and quickly begin searching the closest rooms. I hurry towards the kitchen, my mind racing for a reasonable explanation why he would be missing. All reasonable thought leaves my mind as I burst into the kitchen and freeze in the doorway. Two things register in my mind.

Knife.

Blood.

I try to call out again, but my throat chokes on his name. I walk slowly forward, dreading looking around the island. The blood pool is partially hidden behind the island, a large knife resting in the middle of the crimson stain.

I frown as I finally peek behind the island, and see...nothing. There's nothing there. The blood pool is smeared slightly, but there's no body.

I freeze as I hear the front door open, I drop to my knees and grab the knife, ignoring the sticky blood on my hands as I turn and face the doorway. The footsteps come closer, and I try to slow my breathing, willing myself to calm down. I feel adrenaline and arena instincts kicking in, and my hand steadies.

The kitchen door swings open, to reveal Dash standing there, a confused expression on his face.

"Mags?"

I sob in relief and the adrenaline leaves my body in a rush, causing me to sway and almost fall. Dash is at my side in an instant, holding my shoulders to steady me.

"Are you alright?"

My breathing is coming in short shallow gasps, and I suddenly realize that my hands are covered in blood. I hold them in front of me and stare at them in horror. Dash gently takes the knife away from me and sets it on top of the island. He lifts me as if I weigh nothing and sets me on the counter, wetting a cloth, he begins to clean the blood off my hands.

"What...what happened?"

I manage to gasp. He holds up his arm which is bandaged.

"I was sharpening the knife and wasn't being careful, it slipped and cut my arm. Bled a lot more than I thought it would. I wrapped it in a towel and went to the hospital."

I nod, my movements jerky and stiff like a robot.

"Oh."

He throws the bloody dishcloth into the sink and puts his hands on my upper arms, looking me in the eye with a concerned expression. Sitting on the counter, I'm just about eye level with him.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, my movements slowing as I continue to look into his piercing silver gaze, finally I break down and shake my head, tears flooding my eyes as I sob. I cover my face with my hands and drop my head, curling my shoulders and hunching slightly. I feel his hand brush over my hair and rest on my shaking shoulder. His fingers gently curling around my wrist.

"Hey, it's going to be alright."  
He says softly, pulling me against him and wrapping his arms around me. I sob into his shirt and curl up tighter, my knees coming up to rest against my chest. He slides his arm underneath my legs and carries me into the living room. Sitting down on the couch and setting me on his lap, resting his head against my hair.

"It's going to be okay."

He repeats, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I hate...feeling weak."

I choke out, I feel his arms tighten around me and he shakes his head.

"You are not weak Mags. This is perfectly normal. I tried to run away and hide when my victory tour came up. They found me of course, and dragged me along anyway."

I sniff and lift my head.

"Really?"

He nods and wipes the tears off my cheeks.

"Really. It's going to be okay Mags. I promise."

I shake my head.

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can. Do you know why?"

I shake my head again.

"Because I'll be there with you. You won't be alone."

I feel a little of the pressure leave my chest, and I let out a sigh. Resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He smiles slightly and kisses the tope of my head.

"Remember my promise? I'll always be here for you. Come on, we should be heading back to your house."

The rest of the evening is all a blur. I vaguely remember sitting at the table with everyone, listening to their conversation. Leroy was wary of Cedric at first, but with Felix, dad and me all trusting him, he soon relaxed. Pixie tried to bring up the tour at one point, mentioning how they never really last as long as you think, but Dash shoots her a warning look, glancing at me to communicate that it's a touchy subject. She trailed off and quickly changed the subject. Everyone left around ten o'clock, except for Felix. My dad agreed that he could spend the night here, giving Felix a half-hearted warning about behaving honorably, even though he trusts both of us.

I lay in Felix's arms, my head resting against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as I grow sleepier.

"I'll be counting down the days till you get back."

I sigh and snuggle slightly closer to him.

"So will I."

He gently rubs his hand up and down my arm, his other arm wrapped loosely around my waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

I laugh quietly.

"That's debatable."

We fall silent again, and I get the feeling he has something on his mind.

"Is something bothering you?"

He shakes his head.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us."

I smile slightly.

"Okay."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh.

"Go to sleep now Mags, you need your rest."

"I don't want to waste any time with you."

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"This isn't wasting time. Go on and sleep, I know you're tired."

I try to protest, but am cut off with a yawn, only confirming what he said.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep. See you in the morning."

He pulls the blanket up over my shoulder and relaxes.

"Goodnight Mags."

* * *

**Authors Note: Once again I am soooooo sorry for not updating in forever. I worked on this chapter for the past week or so, it was really hard for me to push through the writers block. I've never had it this bad before :/  
**

**But it's finally finished! Ha! *does victory dance* Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and I do apologize profusely for the long wait.**

***Sigh* now I have to go work on updating two other stories and working on rewriting my fantasy novel...yay... :P**

**Laters Hamiltons! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

**Here I am with another chapter (yay!) and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**In this chapter we are going to be seeing Mags setting off on the Victory tour, so say goodbye to Leroy, Becky, Felix, Mr. Flint and District Four, because we won't be seeing them for a little while.**

**If you haven't seen I started a Sherlock Holmes story *squeal* that I am VERY excited about :D**

**If you like Sherlock Holmes, be sure to check it out ;)**

**A few notes on that, I've set the story in modern-day, and I am writing it based more off of the BBC series "Sherlock" more than the books or RDJ movies, (which I love, don't get me wrong) It's just "Sherlock" is set in modern-day and the portrayal of the characters is more like how I want to write them as. :)**

**So! Here we go with the new chapter!**

**Oh, and I was told by two of my friends that the email alert for the last chapter got sent to their spam, so if you didn't receive an alert for a chapter, I DID update it, you might want to go and read that first if you haven't already.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Harder than we thought.**

I wrap my arms tightly around Felix, almost sure I can hear his ribs cracking, but that doesn't stop him from holding me just as tightly.

"I love you."

I can't bring myself to say anything, so I just nod stiffly, keeping my face buried in his shirt, breathing in his scent and locking it away in my memory.

"You'll be home before you know it."

He says, and I can tell he's reassuring himself as much as he is me.

"I'm scared."

My voice is barely a whisper, but I know he heard me because he temporarily tightens his hold on me.

"I love you."

He repeats, and his arms loosen slightly.

"Don't let go."

I choke, desperation and fear filling my chest. He tilts my chin up and holds my face in his hands, locking my eyes to his with an intense gaze.

"I love you."

Before I can respond he silences me with a passionate kiss, his final goodbye. He breaks away, leaving me temporarily dazed, and takes a step back.

"I love you, you're going to be alright."

I keep a vise-like grip on his hands, shaking my head as he tries to take another step back, panic taking over my senses.

"Please don't make me go."

I see him shoot a look behind me, and then he pulls his hand away, tears shining in his pain filled eyes.

"No!"

I shout, lunging forward to latch onto him again, needing his protective embrace to shield me from the world. A surprised shout escapes my lips as a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hold me back. Felix looks torn but he remains standing a few feet away.

"Let me go! Let me go, Dash!"

I try to break his hold on me, but he won't let go. He starts to drag me towards the train, the open doors gaping like a demon's mouth, trying to swallow me and lock me away forever.

"No, no, no, no! Don't let them take me Felix, please don't let them take me."

The tears are streaming down his cheeks now, as well as mine, but he doesn't rescue me. He just stands there with his fists clenched, I know it's taking everything he has to stay put.

"Look after her, keep her safe."

He says desperately to Dash. I scream and struggle in Dash's arms, trying desperately to break free. The only logical thought that is flickering around inside my brain is telling me that I'm probably having a panic attack.

"Felix please!"

"You're going to be alright Mags, I promise."

He says, wiping the tears off with the back of his hand. I latch onto the door of the train, clinging to it like a barnacle. Dash is struggling to keep his hold on me while trying to detach my hands from the train door.

"Mags, let go."

He says sternly, I shake my head and attempt to jerk free again.

"Listen to me, you're having a panic attack, if you don't calm down I'll be forced to let them sedate you."

My grasp weakens slightly, and he takes the opportunity to pull me free, shouting back at Felix before the doors close.

"I'll take care of her, I promise."

Then the doors are sealed shut. Dash releases me, and I immediately throw myself against the door, pounding on it with my fists as the train pulls out of the station.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

I push past Dash and bolt to the window, slamming against it as I watch my home disappear slowly in the distance. I scream in anger and fear, and slam my fist against the window as hard as I can.

"Mags..."

I whirl around and hold a hand out to stop Dash from coming any closer.

"You...stay away from me."

I say haltingly, my voice choked with sobs. He pauses, and I run to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I curl up on the bed and cover my head with my arms in a defensive position, sobbing into the pillow as I'm assaulted by images of memories I tried so hard to lock away and forget. I don't know how long I lay there before I hear the door open and suddenly someone is sitting on the bed next to me.

"Oh, Mags."

Pixie gently pulls me up and wraps her arms around me, resting her head against mine and rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Hey, shhh, we're going to be okay."

She's still Paula, void of anything Capitol. Some of her blonde hair is in my face, and a fresh wave of pain washes over me as I'm transported back in time to when I fell and skinned my knees, my mother held and comforted me, her voice calm and loving as always.

"I...I can't take it anymore...everything...hurts so much."

She shifts slightly so that I'm curled up against her side, leaning back against the headboard as she lets out a sigh.

"I know, I know. You're one of the strongest people I've ever known Mags, you can't give up now."

"But I can't live with this, I can't face the Capitol or the other Districts. How do they expect us to be reminded of the games all the time and remain sane?"

She shakes her head.

"They don't think about it Mags, they have absolutely no idea what you go through. They think winning makes you feel honored and happy, they expect you to look forward to the tour. If there's one thing I've learned from living in the Capitol and pretending to be one of them, it's that they are...well, in short they're innocent."

I look up shocked.

"Innocent?"

I say bitterly. She gives me a sad smile and nods.

"Except for the people in the Capitol who really knows how things are, and what really goes on, the Capitolites are like children. They don't understand that there's darkness in the world, that people are suffering. They've become blind to the bad things, living blissfully ignorant in their happy little world."

I think about this for a minute. Realizing that she's right, they do behave like children, they don't really understand what it's like. But the President, and the other evil people in the Capitol, they know what its like.

"How do I make it through this?"

She sighs and wipes my tears off with her thumb.

"You take a deep breath, keep your head up, and think about home. Remember that you will be going home soon, you'll be back with your family and Felix, you'll be by the ocean again."

"Is that what you do? When you have to live in the Capitol, you think of home?"

She gives me a sad smile and nods.

"Yes, I think of home."

I take a deep breath and sit up, rubbing my eyes slightly and letting out a sigh.

"I don't know how you can do it, living in the Capitol for half the year."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Believe me, it's not easy. Although I do get to see Dash when..."  
She trails off, and I nod.

"He told me."

Pain fills her eyes, and she shakes her head again.

"That poor boy has been through so much. I think the only thing that kept him going is his family, well and you now."  
She gives me a small smile and pats my hand.

"Find strength in each other. You've been through so much, and you both can understand."

I nod.

"Why haven't I met Dash's family yet? I've known him for six months, and he's met my family."

Pixie smooths my hair out and pats my cheek.

"He's distanced himself from his family. He thinks it will protect them, but I think he does it because it hurts him to lie to them."

She stands up and brushes the wrinkles out in her shirt.

"If you want to know more about it, I suggest you ask him. You should talk to him, he's worried about you."

Guilt spreads through me as I remember his promise to Felix, and how I took my anger out on him and told him to stay away from me.

"I will. I just...need time alone."

Pixie nods and gives me a hug before walking out.

"If you want to eat anything, you can come out or order in. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

The rest of the evening I spend in my room, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling mostly. I can't believe I had a panic attack this morning. Well, I had good reason too, but it was odd all the same.

I sigh and roll onto my stomach, resting my chin on my crossed arms and staring at the headboard. Before the games I never had issues with anxiety or trust. Now I'm lucky if I don't wake up screaming five times a night or jump at shadows. I feel like I've slowly lost my mind, and now I'm just a broken, paranoid little girl, afraid of the dark, scared of herself.

I'm scared to be alone, scared that I'll end up hurting myself again. I don't know how many times since the games I've contemplated just ending it all, the only thing keeping me from doing it is my family. And Will, I could never do that, it would make his death even more pointless. I need to stay alive, to survive, for him.

I eventually doze off, and it's not too long later when I'm thrown into a nightmare, one of the worst ones I've ever had. I wake up screaming as I plunge a knife into Will's chest, I break down and start crying, hugging my legs to my chest and burying my face in my knees. sobbing as the dark room seems to close in around me, suffocating me with depression and hopelessness.

I hear the door open and Dash is at my side in an instant, holding me tightly and gently rocking me back and forth.

"Hey, Mags you're safe, it was just a nightmare."

"It was...horrible."

I gasp out, feeling my body tremble from the adrenaline and tension in my muscles.

"I know, I'm here now."

I draw in a shaky breath and try to force myself to calm down, focusing on his steady heartbeat. I slowly settle down, my body relaxing into his arms.

"There we go. Better?"

I nod, and take another deep breath.

"I...I can't go back to sleep."

He nods and then straightens up suddenly.

"Hey, I have an idea."

Curiosity causes me to pull out of his protective embrace, and I straighten up as well.

"What?"

He gives me a small smile and takes my hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

He leads me out into the train, through cars and corridors I've never explored. Finally we end up in a dark car, the first thing registering in my mind is, black. The walls are black, the carpet is black, the furniture is black. It makes me uneasy, and I find myself standing closer to Dash, wrapping my free arm around his.

"Why are we here?"

I ask in a whisper, afraid to raise my voice in the strange black room. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze and pulls me further into the room.

"Trust me. Here, lay down."

In the middle of the room there is a large piece of flat furniture, definitely not the strangest Capitol thing I've seen. It's basically a couch the size of a king bed without a back. I hesitantly sit on it, and Dash follows suit.

"Okay, lay down on your back."

I give him an odd look, but does as he says. He lies down beside me and pushes a few buttons on a panel beside the couch. Suddenly the black in the roof fades away, revealing that the top of this car is made entirely out of glass. I gasp as the sky is revealed, showing us millions of stars. The perfectly black room makes me feel like I'm floating in space among the stars.

Dash holds my hand and rests his head against mine.  
"You like it?"

I nod, finding all the familiar constellations that Felix, my brothers and I would point out while laying on the beach.

"Thank you."

He kisses my temple and gives my hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome. I found that sleeping in here, feeling like you're up there with the stars, helps keep my problems and fears far away."

I smile slightly, understanding exactly what he means. I feel calm and relaxed, like nothing can hurt me.

"Do...do you think I'd have nightmares if I fell asleep here?"

He turns to look at me.

"If you do, I'll be right here to protect you."

I take a deep breath and slide a little closer to him. He slides his arm underneath me and lets me rest my head against his shoulder.

"We'll help each other get through this."

He nods.

"I'm going to need you before this tour is over."

I hesitate before asking.

"Do you have...assignments?"

He just nods briefly. I slide my hand in his instead of replying, and I can feel the slight tremor in his hand. This tour is just as much his hell as it is mine.

"We'll be alright."

After a minute of silence, I decide to ask him what I've been wanting to.

"Why haven't you introduced me to your family?"

He's silent for so long, I wonder if he dozed off, but he finally answers me.

"I...I don't see my family very much anymore."

"What are you afraid of?"

He shrugs slightly.

"I don't want them to see me so...I don't know."

"So broken?"

He sighs heavily.

"Yeah I guess. I have to lie to them, about why I go on...visits, to the Capitol. I feel like I'll taint them if I'm around them too much. I'm still the traitor, the black sheep of the District. I hate seeing that part in their eyes that remembers what I did in the games."

There's a moment of silence, and I finally realize something.

"Hey Dash?"

"Yeah?"

I shift slightly.

"I just realized...us victors, we've killed people, we were in the arena, now we're broken, damaged, fragile. Everyone looks at us like we're the strongest, the toughest and the most together people in the Districts and Capitol, when really, we're the weakest, and the most broken apart."

He nods.

"It's because we've been to war, we fought and killed to survive, we became killers to come out alive. But coming out of the arena alive, it leaves part of you behind, it changes you."

He rests his cheek against my head as he says quietly.

"It leaves us permanently battle worn."


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings readers!**

**I am here with a new chapter for all of you lovely people, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Victory tours are always hard to write, so bear with me through these next chapters as I try to find things to write about :P**

**Let me know if you have any ideas of things that could happen or plot points you would like to see in the story, I would be happy to hear any ideas you have, so let me know!**

**As always reviews are helpful and encouraging, so if you liked the chapter go ahead and drop one by ;)**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Fun and Fears.**

I stretch lazily and roll over, my muscles seeming to melt back into the couch. I could fall back asleep and just ignore everything. Yes, that sounds perfect. I'm about to carry out my plan, when I feel someone brush the hair out of my face. I sigh and feign sleep.

"Mags, get up, I know you're awake."

I ignore him and remain lying still. He tries again, poking my shoulder insistently.

"Come on, don't make me take drastic measures. You need to get up."

I struggle to keep a straight face as I breath deeply. Finally, I feel the weight shift on the couch as he stands up. A moment later I can hear the car door sliding open and then shut.

I allow myself a brief triumphant smile, before rolling over and relaxing once again. I'm just about to doze off, when cold water is suddenly sprayed in my face. I sit up sputtering, and gasp as more icy water soaks me.

"Dash!"

I scream, holding my hands out to stop the onslaught. He laughs and shakes the spray bottle slightly.

"I warned you I'd take drastic measures. I borrowed this from your prep team, I hope they don't mind."

I glare daggers at him as water drips off my hair and down my face, sliding underneath my pajamas and thoroughly soaking me. I shiver slightly as the cold sets in, and stand up.

"I am going to kill you!"

He grins mischievously, and dodges my punch, wielding the bottle as he resumes spraying me. I scream and try to avoid the stream, throwing a pillow at him to throw off his focus. It works, and I duck in close, snatching the bottle from his grasp and returning fire with a vengeance. He yells in shock as the water hits him directly in the face.

"Ah! That's freezing!"  
I continue to douse him, chasing him around the couch as he tries to dodge me.

"Yes it is you big jerk! Now you get to see what it feels like! Not so fun when you're the one on the receiving end is it?"

He sputters as I score a few squirts directly in his face. We both pause as I attempt to spray him more, only discovering that the bottle is empty. We stare at each other for a moment, before he lunges for me, knowing full well that he's more than a match for me hand to hand. I squeal and run for the car door, Dash hot on my heals.

"You're going to pay for that Mags Flint!"

I scream again as I duck into another car, heading towards the center of the train where the main car is. I can feel him gaining on me, so I suddenly stop and yank up the rug, causing him to stumble and fall. I resume my escape with a laugh. As he scrambles to regain his footing.

"Oh you're so getting it now!"

I'm just passing through a lounge car, when he finally catches up to me and grabs me around the waist. I scream as he lifts me off the ground and tosses me onto one of the couches. I try to roll off but he pins me down and begins tickling me.

"Stop it!"

I scream between laughs, struggling to escape.

"Not a chance, it's payback time."

His merciless fingers hit an especially sensitive spot on my side, and in reaction, I end up elbowing him in the face. He falls to the floor stunned, and I sit up quickly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

He holds a hand in front of his face and inspects the blood on it.

"You little twit! You gave me a bloody nose!"

I snort as I try unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh. But as I continue to look at him sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose and outraged pouting face, I burst into laughter, falling back on the couch and holding my sides.

"You should see your face!"

He sits up and holds the back of his hand to his nose.

"A gruesome sight I imagine, what with all the blood. You morbid little girl."

He can't help smiling though as I continue to laugh, breaking out into laughter as well when I roll slightly and fall off the couch.

"There see? That's what happens when you're mean to people, something happens to you."

I sit up and take a deep breath, wiping the tears of mirth off my cheeks.

"Yeah, which is why you got a bloody nose."

We both turn to look as the door opens and a flustered Pixie enters the room.

"What on earth is going..."

She trails off as she catches sight of us, her perfectly curved eyebrows arching further as she surveys us.

"You two are a complete mess! What happened?"

I point accusingly at Dash and adopt an innocent child look.

"He started it."

Dash catches on to what I'm doing and plays along, turning to me in indignant outrage.

"Did not!"

He turns back to Pixie and pouts.

"She gave me a bloody nose."

"He sprayed me with cold water and got me all wet."

"She sprayed me back."

"He tickled me!"

"Stop it!"

Pixie shouts above our accusations. We both become silent and wait for her to continue.

"Honestly you two! We've hardly started this trip and you're already not getting along. Now, act like the adults you are and stop fighting!"

She turns on her heel and walks for the door, pausing and giving us one last look and a parting comment before walking out.

"And go get yourselves cleaned up, you're both a disaster."

Dash and I sit in silence for a moment after the door closed behind her. Finally turning to look at each other and bursting into laughter.

"Looks like she's switched to her Capitol mode already."

I giggle and then wince sympathetically as I survey the damage done by my elbow.

"Oh goodness, you have blood all over your face."

He gives me an incredulous glare.

"No, really?"

I grin guiltily and shrug.

"At least I didn't break it. Come on, we'll take you to the medical car, I assume they have one on here?"

He nods and stands up, looking slightly dazed as he sways slightly.

"Whoa, slightly dizzy. Blood loss will do that to you."

I roll my eyes and take his hand.

"Don't be such a baby, come on."

It took around twenty-five minutes to take Dash to the medical car and get him fixed up. I stayed with him, feeling slightly responsible. After he was good to go, we went and changed out of our soaked clothes and met in one of the smaller lounges.

"So...where do we stop first?"

I ask hesitantly, knowing I need to know sooner or later the details of the tour, even though I'd rather not know. Dash sighs and shifts slightly, lying sprawled on a couch.

"District Twelve, we work our way up until we reach the Captiol, where we'll celebrate by dining at the President's mansion."

A cold shiver runs down my spine as I think of going to the Capitol again, but I take a deep breath and refuse to think about it.

"What's District Twelve like?"

Dash rests his head back on the arm of the couch and closes his eyes.

"It's...different."

I tuck my legs up beside me in the bowl like chair I'm curled up in.

"different how?"

He turns his head and looks at me, his eyes telling me far more than he could say.

"Just different. You'll have to wait and see for yourself."

I nod, dropping the subject.

"So...when will we arrive?"

Dash shrugs.

"Tomorrow early afternoon."

I groan, half relieved and half annoyed. He opens his eyes again and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What was that for?"

I sigh in exasperation and throw my hands up.

"What are we supposed to do all day today?"

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Relax, we'll all be busy enough once we reach the District. We won't have hardly any free time once we leave Twelve, because after that we'll be at a new District pretty much every day. Except when we go to five, because we'll have to skip over our own District so we'll have a short break there."

"We skip our District?"

He nods.

"Yep, the home District for the victor is always the last stop. There will be a party at the mayor's house to wrap up the tour, and then we'll get back to trying to forget."

We fall into silence, and eventually we both doze off. I sleep for roughly an hour before I wake up with a start, my body covered in sweat and trembling. I glance over to see Dash still asleep, and I'm thankful that for once I didn't scream. I take a deep breath and brush the damp hair out of my face, slowly getting up and quietly exiting the car.

I go to my room and change into a fresh pair of shorts and shirt. Wandering into the dining car and ordering some snack food on a tray. The server brings it out a lot sooner than I was expecting, and I take it from him, insisting that I can manage on my own.

I return to the lounge and set the tray down on the coffee table, glancing over at the still sleeping Dash before deciding to order a drink cart brought in. I move to the intercom and request a variety of beverages to be brought in.

I turn off the intercom and turn back to the couch when I hear Dash moving around. I walk over and find he's still asleep, his movements jerky as his brow furrows. He's having a nightmare.

I sit on the side of the couch and take his hand in mine, holding it tightly as I brush his brown hair off his forehead. The lines in his forehead smooth out at my touch, and he seems to relax, his hand tightening around mine slightly.

"It's okay Dash, I'm here."

I say soothingly. He responds slightly to my voice by sighing.

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

He murmurs, pain lining his brow as he repeats the name.

"Chloe..."

I jump as the door opens and the server enters with the drink cart. Dash stirs and wakes up, blinking sleepily as he looks at me confused, temporarily disoriented.

"...Mags?"

I release his hand and inhale quickly.

"You were, uh, you were having a nightmare."

He nods, still slightly confused.

"Yeah...I think I remember it."

I stand up and motion to the food and drinks.

"I thought you might be as hungry as I am, so I got us some food and drinks."

He sits up and rubs his forehead.

"Good thinking."

I grin.

"I know."

The whole time we're eating and drinking, I laugh and keep up conversation, but the whole time a part of my mind can't help obsessing over what he said. Who is Chloe? Why was he apologizing to her? Should I ask him, and if so when?

"Mags?"

I look at him and widen my eyes slightly in question.

"Hmm?"

He smiles slightly and picks up his glass of wine.

"You seem a little distracted, are you okay?"

I nod quickly.

"Yes, fine."

He sips the wine and sets the glass back down.

"You're a terrible liar Mags. What's going on?"

I shrug.

"Just, thinking about the tour."

He studies me for a moment, then smiles and shrugs.

"Fine, don't tell me. Whatever."

Before I can stop myself I interrupt him by blurting out.

"Who's Chloe?"

He stops dead, his mouth open slightly and his hand suspended in the air mid gesture. The only thing that moves is his eyes, which flicker back and forth very slightly. It's only seconds later, that feel like hours, when he drops his hand and puts on his fake smile.

"Chloe? She a friend of yours?"

I shake my head slowly, treading very carefully as I reply.

"No. You um...you said her name, while you were asleep."

Uncertainty crosses his face for a brief moment before he shrugs.

"That's funny, she might have been someone I knew in school."

He effectively cuts off further discussion by abruptly changing the subject.

"What time is it?"

I take the hint and drop the topic.

"Around one I think."

"I suppose we'll have to go and eat with everyone else at dinner."

I frown.

"Everyone else?"

He nods.

"Pixie, your prep team and stylist."

"Right, I forgot they came along."

I groan as I realize what exactly they're here for.

"I'm going to be tortured by them again."

I whine, sticking my lower lip out and pulling the best pouting face I can. Dash laughs and pokes my lower lip.

"Don't stick your lip out, it's very unattractive."  
I scowl at him and cross my arms.

"Well that's because my prep team hasn't gotten to it yet. I hate feeling like a different person after they're done with me."

Dash becomes slightly more sympathetic.

"Hey, you're always you, no matter how much polishing and painting you go through. No amount of prepping can take away that attitude."

I toss a grape at him and laugh.

"You're too kind."

He puts on a self appreciative face.

"Aren't I?"

The smile slowly leaves my face when a sudden pang of homesickness hits me. I sigh and poke at the food on my plate, having lost my appetite. Dash notices the sudden change and grows serious.

"What is it?"

I shrug, not trusting my tight throat to form words properly. I drop my head slightly so he won't see the tears in my eyes, and inwardly curse myself for being so emotional and weak. He moves around to my side of the table and quickly puts his arm around me.

"It's alright to miss home, Mags."  
I rest my head against his shoulder and let the tears overflow and slide down my cheeks.

"I hoped that I wouldn't feel homesick so soon, but I do. I miss it so much."

He wraps his other arm around me and rests his chin on my head.

"I know. It's hard to leave after everything that's happened to you."

I sniff and let out a sigh.

"How am I supposed to make it through the whole tour if I can't even hold out for the first District?"

He rubs my shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll make it through together. And sure, maybe some tears will be shed, and nightmares will keep us up at night, but we will make it through the tour. Do you know why?"

I shake my head.

"Because at the end of the tour, we go home."

I nod and for the next few minutes he just holds me, and lets me cry on his shoulder. After I've gotten my tears under control, he says quietly.

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

He shifts slightly and uses his shirt to wipe the tears off my face before locking eyes with me.

"You and I are going to steal something from the President's mansion."

I widen my eyes and am about to say something when he puts a hand over my mouth.

"Let me finish. We'll take something small, something they won't really miss. And when we get home, I'm going to take you to my favorite place in the whole world, and we're going to throw whatever we took into the ocean."

He removes his hand and raises his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"Sound like a plan?"

I laugh.

"A crazy one."

He smiles and taps the end of my nose.

"Well then it sounds just your style. What do you say?"

I shake my head and let out a sigh.

"I'm in."

He smiles wider and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Great! That, gives us something to look forward to."

I smile at his excitement, and give him a hug.

"Thank you."

He squeezes me slightly and kisses the top of my head.

"That's what I'm here for kiddo."


End file.
